Serendipity
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Carol wasn't expecting anything good to come of what she'd now termed, "The Worst Day of Her Life", yet here she is. It's an unexpected meeting that changes her life.
1. Chapter 1

**This isn't a long story at all. Below ten chapters. It's AU and from what i've written already I'm going to say a bit out of character. I hope everyone enjoys this.**

Carol Lynn Thorn slumped onto the bar stool, large brown bag swinging onto the counter with a distinct thud. The bartender sparing a quick glance at her- frazzled auburn curls spiraling in every direction imaginable, slight smudged eyeliner, jacket thrown off and haphazardly folded on top of her purse- and pours her a glass of whiskey. She barely looks at him as he does so and that isn't her.

"On the house." He mutters as she knocks the drink back. Carol's a regular customer, used to come in all the time with her rowdy friends and ex boyfriend. Yet the bartenders never seen her look so deflated as she does now.

Carol hasn't been back to the Winchester since her and Todd split up. That was two months ago. Desperately trying to avoid any place she might see him or his new girlfriend and be forced to interact with him with any semblance of nicety. It wasn't an option for her. Though today was especially rough for her. Her boss, the jerk that he was, telling her to take mandatory leave. So if she drank more than a few shots so be it. She deserved it after her day. There's a headache coming on but it's her hope that if she drinks enough that it'll dull it down.

Most people were excited about some time off but Carol spent most of her time trying to effectively drown herself in work to not think about Todd. Or Lori and Rick's wedding, for that matter. Or that Todd will be showing up with his girlfriend- who has a name like Aurora anyways? It sounds like someone was talking with peanut butter in their mouth when they named her. Instead she'll show up alone. The wedding is less than two weeks away, though, and chances of finding a tolerable date are slime to none. Outrageously low even. It's enough to have her sinking into her cups further.

She's on her third drink when a tall, light haired man sits down at the bar only two seats away. Carol doesn't pay him much attention, just enough to notice that he's wearing a leather jacket and the top three buttons of his shirt are undone, revealing a sliver of flawless, marble chest that is kissed by the sun. He looks like a model who just stepped right out of the pages of GQ – windswept and perfect. She's also painstakingly not noticing that he's devilishly handsome. She suppresses a snort at the track her mind has taken and turns back to her drink. He's probably got a head full of air. Not her type. She's had that type. It was a mistake and not one she's looking to repeat.

As if summoned by her very thoughts, Todd's boisterous laughter explodes through the bar and detonates on her fragile state of mind. It's chased by the cold blast of wind as the bar's doors are pushed open. That same laughter flowing through and battering her. Her drink sours in her mouth and her headache comes back full force.

"Toddikins! You're too funny." A feminine voice says, giggling. Carol's sure she'll puke.

The bartender is at the other end of the bar and Carol's not wanting to make a scene. She just wants to get her check so she can maybe try to get out of here before "Toddikins" and the girl who is Aurora even notices she's here at all. Grabbing her things and begins to walk towards the bartender, praying they don't notice her. Any God that will hear her prayer at the moment is getting one because if the bile in the back of her throat is any indication – she's going to puke and soon.

"Carol?"

Fuck. Her shoulders tense and her head throbs. It feels like hundreds of tiny cannons were fired at once against her skull from the inside. If it's from the headache or anger she isn't exactly sure.

Turning slowly, lips pressed into a tight smile. Aurora is just as pretty in person as she is in some of the pictures she's seen from missed gatherings with her friends. Not that it was a welcome thought at all. Carol shouldn't be surprised by the slight frown on the other girls face or the way Aurora tightens her hold on Todd's arm, but those small motions make the bile in the back of her throat threaten to spill.

"Todd." Carol says, forcing her smile to stay in place. "And you must be Aurora." She can tell that the other girl is checking her out to see if she's a threat. It's laughable. Even if she'd left Todd, Carol herself never wants him back. If the twitch of her rose-petal lips is anything to go by, Aurora is very confident that she's in no danger of losing Todd to Carol. That was until maybe another buxom blonde starts sending him pictures. The thought is cruel and makes her lips twist in a half smile half sneer at the girl. Aurora straightens.

"Haven't seen you around much." Todd smiles.

"I've been busy. Work." Carol forces out.

She's never wanted a conversation over so much in her life. In fact she's willing to make a gamble on her soul to get out of here. She just wants to pay for her drinks, go home to her bitch of a cat, and pretend that this moment in time never happened. Todd, apparently has no issues talking to her. It's rather disturbing how at ease he is with this new tart on his arm and facing her so soon after their breakup.

"Anything other than work going on?" He asks, and Carol knows where this line of questioning is going. Perhaps the universe is taking a who shit on her today.

"Not much, like I said. I've been extremely busy." Aurora is smirking in her face as she says this. But Todd's expression is worse because she sees pity there. This is the worst night of her life, it's decided.

"So you're not seeing anyone, then?" Todd asks brazenly. If not a bit smug.

Carol does her best to keep her expression neutral. It's hard without the amount of alcohol churning through her blood at the moment. It makes her temper flare and for a second she considers slapping him. Or using the mace Rick gave her for Christmas on him. Both would do well to soothe her at the moment but something stays her hand. But she cannot fathom – cannot even begin to understand – why Todd thinks he has any right to ask her that. She's about to say as much – though she thinks in her current stay it might come more as "fuck you" – when a warm hand rests itself gently on her shoulder. Her head jerks to see who the hell is touching her when she notices it's the light haired GQ man from earlier. She almost smacks herself because they've been having this conversation behind his bar stool. He flashes the three of them a polite smile, and good god is he stunning. His grip on her shoulder tightens just slightly.

"Darlin', aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" He asks. His voice is rich, rough, and coiling low in the pit of her stomach. The deepness making it twang that much more. From the corner of her eye, Carol sees Aurora blush. She knows there's blood rushing to her face as well. His voice is intoxicating.

"Uhm..."

He smiles at her indulgently if not amused, like this is something he's completely used to. He extends his hand to to Todd.

"Daryl Dixon."

"Todd Austin."

At the given name for Todd she watches recognition light up the stranger's eyes. Carol's is so fucking confused, because she doesn't know this man who has his arm around her shoulder. His leather clad arm that is warm and soothing to a problem she wasn't even aware she had.

"Ah." Daryl says, something like humor underlying the tone of his voice. "So you're the ex." Todd frowns.

"And who are you exactly?" Todd demands. Eyeing the way Daryl's arm is slung so casually around Carol. "Carol's boyfriend?"

Daryl smirks. "Something like that." He says, winking down at Carol. Heat rushes to her face, turning her as red as a cherry, as the implication of what he's said hits her. "Well we're just leaving." He releases his hold on Carol only to grab something from the bar. "It was nice meeting you."

She grips his hand suddenly feeling like she's going to tip. Even as he balances her and flashes that devastating smile at Todd, she can't help but think what the fuck am I doing? She blinks a few times at the stranger but he's looking at Todd. When she looks over there is a distinct shade of red on Todd's face that Carol knows well. It signifies the start of him losing control of his temper. If the ugly shade of puce decorating his freckled cheeks is anything to go by then it's mere seconds away. Part of her drunken mind thinks it'd be a good idea to linger a bit longer just to see his cool completely slip. Another part tells her it wouldn't be a good idea. She doesn't know this man next to her but she can see with her own two eyes that's he's a type of man she's not been around before. Everything about him is like a predator – it makes her thighs clench.

"Put it on my tab." Daryl's voice is smooth and like an anchor as he call to the bartender, motioning to Carol. He walks her out the door before pulling his hand from her own.

She doesn't look over her shoulder when she hears her name being called. It's Todd but she ignores it. Maybe if he'd called out to her like that two months ago she would have turned but not now. Instead she blows out a breath regretting those last few shots. The cold air stings her cheeks and she sighs out a breath as they cool her over heated body.

"Why did you do that?" She asks before she can stop herself. Her word slurring slightly. He raises at her, all pretenses of charm gone.

"You and your friends-" the word said with derision, "were rather loudly discussing your pathetic love life." He says. "Right behind my chair."

Carol scowls at him. "My love life is not pathetic." Her voice is petulant but even she has to agree that it is rather sad. Even a complete stranger can see it.

"Remember, I've just met your ex. I'd hardly call him quality material."

"Excuse you!"

He shrugs looking completely unabashed.. "You have poor taste in men."

Her fist are clenched and she wants to punch him. "You met one -"

"Oh, are there more than just Todd?" He asks, sneering. "It hardly matters anyways. He was the most recent."

Carol takes a deep breath. Her mind is fuzzing over and her eyes blurred but she can still make out his stupid attractive face. That stupid, adorable – no no stupid – mole just by his lip. "Thank you for helping tonight. I'm sorry if I have in any way inconvenienced you." She says, though her words are even more slurred than before. "Good Night." She turns, intending to walk to her apartment – it's not at all that far from here – but she stumbles and almost falls into the street. She is saved only by a firm grip on her arm as a car blares its horn and blazes by.

"Maybe you should catch a cab." Daryl says.

"I'm fine."

He scoffs, "You don't sound fine. You don't look fine, either." He has yet to let go of her arm, but she's leaning against him now as if she can't stand on her own, so she doesn't think it's safe for him to let go quite yet. Her mind morbidly circles on how she'd almost just got hit and if he was to let go it'd fall in line with the rest of the day's events. He saved her though twice now so that was something.

"I'll be just...fine...swear it. I can walk." she mumbles.

Daryl rolls his eyes and hails a cab. Carol tries to argue but more slurring comes out. Followed quickly by drool.

"Alright here' a cab, in you go.' He says. She doesn't respond and he notices she's already asleep leaning against him. Face pressed into the leather of his jacket. He shakes her calling her name and gets no response. She's still breathing at least. He can tell by the faint snores she's letting out with every breath. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose before pulling her into the cab with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad everyone likes this so far. THanks for the reads/reviews.**

Carol's head is pounding and there's light in her eyes, so she rolls onto her stomach and frowns because her sheets are different than these. Not this free of cat hair and they are certainly not black. She forces herself to sit up despite the fact that she feels like she might vomit. It'd be a shame she thinks to puke on such good smelling sheets. She doesn't freak out. It's lucky that she's always been relatively calm when something happens. Because this is _NOT_ her room, it's not even her apartment. The walls are dark grey, empty, and furniture minimalistic, organized. There are no stacks of books scattered across the floor and half on the bed, not like her own room. Not like her own house for that matter. If anything the barren walls would have told her this isn't her home before she even stepped out of this room.

Standing up with shaky legs, Carol's relieved to find that she's still wearing her own clothes. All of them. She remembers most of the night, right up until she was arguing with Daryl outside the bar. She's fairly confident his name is Daryl, that is. Everything after that is blank. She can't even remember a glimmer of the conversation or what lead her here. It's enough to have her stomach tighten and her lips pursing with unease. She's never been someone for one night stands and doesn't exactly agree with it. Her eyes scan the room again but sees nothing of interest.

The clanking of dishes and the hum of music coming from another room somewhere in the apartment lures her out of the bedroom. The logical part of her brain points out that she is unarmed and that her massive hangover debilitates her even further against an attacker. It's paranoid to assume the worst but she's running through a dozen scenarios in her mind that are far more worse than this possible situation, she hopes. What if she's been kidnapped? What if she gets sold on the black market? What if she's going to be murdered in the next five minutes? What if she isn't even at Daryl's but another strangers? Or worse what if Todd and Aurora somehow got her back to Todd's apartment after over hearing her argue with Daryl. She'll take being murdered over being at Todd's. It's all swirling in her mind and clouding out anything sane. It's enough to have her steps slowing and her breathing deepening.

She turns the corner, noting that the apartment is small and living room is barren except for a couch, coffee table, television mounted to the wall, and built in bookshelf. Despite her bleak inner rambling she's pleased to see that whoever it is does have a good amount of books on those shelves. Possibly a brain beyond basic human needs – air, water, and food. It's enough to make her snort because she's clearly not at Todd's. It looks like he's, she's assuming Daryl, just moved in to be honest. There is a few boxes in the middle of the living room and Carol stares at them for a minute longer than necessary. The music has gotten a little louder and now she can identify it as Pearl Jam. Of course, I'm going to die to the sound of Eddie Vedder's voice, she laughs to herself.

She barely has a foot in the kitchen when she stops dead in her tracks. Daryl is at the stove, masterfully flipping an omelet and what looks like pancakes. The smell of bacon is warm on the air and so is maple syrup. He's humming along with the music, wearing nothing but low-slung black sweatpants. She doesn't have time to admire the lean form for long though, as he turns towards her. Her face flushes red at having been caught staring at him. He says nothing outright but look he gives her tells her he knew what she'd been doing. Her shoulders tense and she takes on a defensive stance. If he didn't want someone to look at him then perhaps he shouldn't be dressed like that. Her mind hisses that it must be his house so he can dress with how much or how little he wants.

He smirks. "Good morning." She narrows her eyes at him as he hands her a glass of water and two pills. He laughs loudly at her expression causing her to flinch with pain from her headache. "I'm not trying to drug you. It's just aspirin." he jerks his head at her. "For that killer headache."

She scowls but takes the aspirin down with a swift drink of water. He snorts but says nothing as he drinks what she assumes is coffee from the smell. He's a disgusting morning person. No one sane is a morning person. This she believes wholeheartedly and it makes her scowl darken even more. He only smirks at her and goes back to what he was doing.

"Omelet? Pancakes?" He asks. When she doesn't answer, he sighs and scoops his food onto his plate. He eats with more manners than Todd. At least food isn't hanging from his mouth and dribbling down his chin. For a reason she doesn't want to acknowledge this pleases her. It's enough to wipe most of her scowl away.

"Where am I?"

He raises a brow at her. "I had hoped you were smart enough to figure that out on your own." He twirls his fork through the air as he says this. The piece of bacon and pancake threatening to fall. Syrup slips onto his thumb and he licks it up – ever removing his eyes from her.

"Your apartment, _obviously._ " She says. "I meant why am I here?"

"You were going to walk home but you inconveniently fell asleep on my shoulder and wouldn't wake up. So I brought you here since I don't know where you live."

"We didn't…." She trails off, not sure how to finish her question. Her face heats again despite it being a honest question. He's doing that thing with licking the syrup up from his fingers and it's enough to make her already blush deepen.

He seems to understand though if his snort of amusement is any indication. "No. I don't take advantage of unconscious women." The growl to his voice isn't directed at her but it makes her brow climb all the same.

Carol nods and sits at the table. Daryl slides her the plate of pancakes and an omelet. "Thanks."

He wrinkles his nose at her and shakes his head. "You should put on some new clothes when you're done eating. You smell like someone poured liquor into a trash can and lit it."

She's scowling again. "I'll change when I'm home."

Daryl stands and Carol's eyes can't help but run along his smooth stomach. The hair that leads into the sweats tempting and at eye level. He disappears into the back of the apartment for a moment only to return carrying a t-shirt and a pair of sweat similar to his own. He hands them to her.

"There's a bathroom down the hall, to your left." It's very pointed.

Carol almost wants to smile. She isn't so use to a blunt man like this. Todd even at his worst was never one for trying to be bossy or rude for that matter. He'd never had much of a backbone. Daryl on the other hand doesn't seem to mind insulting her. It'd make her laugh if she wasn't trying to scowl so hard at him.

Instead she eyes the clothes. "These will be too big for me. In case you haven't noticed you're a lot taller than I am."

He eyes her then and Carol blinks. She isn't sure if she mistaken the heat there or if the hangover is messing with her. That's another thing she isn't use to. Men don't just look at you like that. Well the men she's use to being around. Instead she ignores that too and just goes to change. When she returns from the bathroom with Daryl's sweatpants rolled up to where she can walk without tripping and his shirt at her thighs – she finds him in the livingroom. He's unpacking and she know she was right about him just having moved in.

He looks over at her but she's too busy to notice. It's come to her attention that the clothes smell like him. It's a mixture of coffee and whatever body wash he uses. It's surprisingly pleasant. There is something underneath it that she doesn't know but it makes her mouth water all the same.

"I can drive you home." He offers.

Shaking her head. No, she really doesn't need to spend any more time than necessary around him. "I'll take a cab." He doesn't argue or offer again. If she expected him to then she'd be disappointed.

"I'll mail your clothes me back."

He's not looking at her again. Instead pulling things from the boxes he's got stacked. Instead he shrugs. "Keep them."

"Thanks again." She says. "For everything." She doesn't stay to hear his response but it feels lame all the same. When she closes the door behind her, she stares at the street. Her mouth slack. "You have got to be kidding me." Her own apartment is less than a block from him. So instead she walks home.


	3. chapter 3

Not working is slowly killing her. She's been off a week and it's the longest week of her life so far. She's finally started watching shows that she's said she would. Only to daze out and miss most of what is happening. It's been horrible except for the brief moment where she seen Todd and Aurora at the bar, spent the night at a strangers house, and went home in his clothes. That was the worse. She's currently wearing his sweatpants now but only because they're very comfortable, or so she tells herself.

On the up side she's had time to really clean her place up for once. On the downside she's out of ramen and chocolate, which means she has to venture out to the supermarket. Something she's avoided for a long time. She knows it's going to be another rough night the moment she sees a flash of bright red hair in her peripheral vision.

"Carol!" Todd's voice calls out to her. "Twice in one week." He laughs, "What're the odds?"

No, really what are the odds? They're never in her favor clearly. She just thanks whatever God there is that he's alone this time. The last thing she needs is for Aurora to see her in sweatpants pushing around a cart full of cat food and cheetos. Part of her wants to walk away and leave her buggy. There is no reason for him to be talking to her.

"Crazy." Carol says with thick sarcasm.

She continues on hoping he gets the hint and goes away. He doesn't. He never did before so this doesn't surprise her really. He's a bit slow on the uptake for a lot of things.

"It's not weird between us it?" He questions suddenly. "We're still friends?"

A large part of her wants to say no because friends don't belittle the others job and life style. Friends don't break up after four years and end an engagement. Friends don't start dating the stupid girl he said that there was nothing to worry about a week later. Instead she purses her lips and looks at him. He's staring back baldly like he expects something. Alleviate guilt? She won't. What she can say though is they're good. Not friends, never again, but good. Because despite of wanting to admit it at the time he'd saved her from a loveless marriage. She could never been happy with him now that she's not with him – it's clear as day.

"Yes, Todd – we're good." She says instead. He grins at her and she almost feels it in herself to let it all go. Almost but not quite.

"Good, I just didn't want the wedding to be weird since I'm bringing Aurora."

She hums in agreement but doesn't point out that it'll be weird either way. Picking up a tub of marshmallow fluff and tossing it into her cart. She doesn't bother to carry the conversation. She done it enough for four years. He's absently picking things up and putting them back where they don't go.

"I'm glad you have Daryl." He says. Carol freezes for a moment because, oh fuck, she kind of forgot that Todd thought she had a boyfriend. "Though he doesn't really seem like your type."

Carol frowns at that and licks her lips. Tilting her head much like you see bird of prey. Todd doesn't see the danger though. "What do you mean?" Todd had met Daryl all of thirty seconds. How could he possibly know if Daryl was her type or not.

Todd huffs at her. That same way he always done when they were dating and she doesn't immediately acquiesce to his wants. It ruffles her feathers in a dangerous way. He gives her a look – that look – and scoffs before shuffling his feet.

He examines the contents of a bag of trail mix hard. "He's just very good looking."

Her frown deepens. Her nails biting into her palms, like claws or talons for that matter. He seems to not notice. She isn't sure if he's intentionally putting himself down or what this is right now. Either he thinks very little of her or himself. It's still pissing her off though.

"And I can't be with someone who is attractive then?"

He shrugs. He fucking SHRUGS! Not sensing her sinking mood in the slightest. "It's just that you're so focused on work and just...shit. I didn't think you'd be interested in a guy like him." He says with derision.

"You don't know him." Carol snaps. She doesn't know Daryl either, but she knows he's not completely stupid. He has manners enough to not leave her drunk in the streets. He fed her! That still doesn't explain why she's so affronted on his behalf.

"I guess I'll get to know him better at the wedding."

Carol coughs so roughly that it staggers her smaller frame. Half choking on her own saliva and the expectations heaped on her. "I'm sorry. What now?"

Todd finally looks at her. He's frowning at her. "He's your plus one, isn't he?" There is a challenge in his voice. Carol grits her teeth because she knows what he's thinking. That Daryl has already left her because even he finds her boring.

"Er...well you see, Daryl is busy that day." She explains lamely.

"What day am I busy?" That deep southern accent ask from behind her and Carol curses her luck because of course they're both here. Today of all days.

"This Sunday." Todd offers unhelpfully. Carol wishes his mouth would wire shut. "For Rick and Lori's wedding. You're her plus one."

Carol hears the challenge clear as a bell but directed at Daryl now. Todd is looking at Daryl with unease. It registers to her that he feels threatened. Much like Aurora was acting. He's stepped closer to her now. It's enough to make her move away from him further. The buggy now between her and Todd and actually putting her next to Daryl. Daryl for his part doesn't seem bothered in the slightest.

"As I said Todd he's busy – …"

"Of course I can clear my schedule." Daryl's voice is amused.

Even though his eyes are bright and amused at the moment even she didn't miss the answer retort to Todd's challenge. Carol suddenly feels to hot to be in here. Todd's staring at Daryl hard. Carol shoots Daryl a death glare because this isn't at all what she needs. He and Todd both ignore it. How dare Todd try to act like a jealous jerk. It was him that ruined them. Not that she wants him back but this was on him. He has no right to act like a jealous ex.

Todd grins suddenly, "Great then. I'll see you there."

He walks oblivious of the fucking train wreck he's left for her. Daryl is still there and Carol finally looks at him fully. He's in a pair of blue jeans that are faded but hug him perfectly. His shirt is dark and clinging to his frame like he's been working, if the sweat that she can see is any indication.

"Nice pants." Daryl says as soon as Todd's gone. Carol glares.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She asks, arms folded across her chest. Daryl smirks, and a shiver runs down her spine. She tells herself that she should have brought a jacket with her.

"Well it's not like you had anyone else to go with." He snorts. He examines her cart though.

"Don't judge me." Carol says when she notices him eyeing the marshmallow fluff with raised brows.

"That goes really good with Oreos." Is all he says.

She follows him in silence. She isn't even sure why but she does regardless. She's done shopping already but is content to huff at him every chance. For his part he seems amused at her petulant behavior. Shooting her amused glances. He says nothing when she grabs a pack of oreos and tosses them in her cart.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that you shouldn't invite yourself to other people's weddings?" She ask when they reach the checkout. For the first time at the contents in his arms. Steaks, bread, and what looks like the makings of bake potatoes.

He shrugs at her words and stands there as the cashier rings up Carol's groceries. "Not that I recall. Plus the way I see it, I'm doing you a favor."

She stares at him harshly. Mouth hanging open ruining the effect. "You're doing me a favor? By crashing a wedding." Carol taps her foot to make a point. "Pretending to be my boyfriend!" She's already paid by now but hasn't moved at all. The cashier is now ringing up Daryl's stuff and shooting her annoyed looks. Carol moves without conscience thought closer to him and the woman again glares at her.

"To be blunt." He says. He flashes a smile at the cashier as he hands her cash. She blushes and fumbles with the register. Carol can't blame the woman; Daryl is remarkably handsome when he smiles.

"And how would you put it then?" She asks as they walk to their respective vehicles.

"You'd be embarrassed to go to the wedding without a date and since your ex and his new girlfriend both think I'm your boyfriend, it does make sense to show up with me." He chuckles under his breath. The sound racing down her spine. "Doesn't it?"

He gives her one of those side smiles that makes his eyes sparkle. His teeth flash with it and it only serves to addle her response. It's a bit dizzying to have his eyes focused solely on her.

"Charity." She says. She barely notices that he's helping her put her groceries away but instead she's watching him. It's hard not too. "Nobody does this kind of thing out of the goodness of their heart."

Daryl considers her for a minute. "True." His words seem far away.

Carol has the sick feelings that she's insulted him yet again. It makes her uncomfortable for reasons she's not ready to face. Instead she stares at him and his eyes aren't sparkling anymore. He's walking to his vehicle. He's not said nothing since she dimmed his look. It makes her walk after him without her really giving consent.

"Come to dinner with me." Carol calls out.

He pauses right after swinging his leg over a bike. Carol swallows. He's looking at her and she walks closer so she's not yelling across the parking lot to him. He looks up at her and Carol feels her face flush. How can one man have this effect on her? She was with Todd for three years and he never managed to make her feel like this. He never made her heart race with a look or a fucking smirk. She was a mess and knew it.

"What?" He's staring at her completely confused and she doesn't blame him.

"In return for helping me out. Come to dinner with me. Tonight, my place. I'll cook." Carol offers. Her smile is off because she's not sure where this is coming from. "We both know I don't have other plans." She cracks an anxious joke on herself and is relieved to see it works.

He looks at her car and back at her. "Are you going to give me cat food and marshmallow fluff?"

Carol sputters and a laugh escapes. "How do you feel about spaghetti?"

He smiles then. He raises an eyebrow. "Fine." He seems to realize how abrasive he sounds and nods. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Carol tells him where she lives and she sees the amusement when he realizes how close it is to himself. They agree to meet at seven. He leaves and Carol sighs knowing she has to go back into the store now. The upside is her apartment is clean at least. He won't think she's a complete slob.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't like this chapter. Hopefully you all do.**

Carol checked the clock for the seventh time in two minutes – 6:55. Time was moving at a snail's pace. Her nerves are at an all time high and she's adjusted her clothes constantly. Her hair that she'd finally tamed is no longer sleek. It's now tousled and mussed thanks to her nervous ticks. She can't remember the last time she'd felt this nervous. It certainly wasn't ever with Todd. That alone has her snorting because distance really is a great thing. It's opened her eyes to how terrible the relationship truly was.

Carol eyes the table setting and hopes it isn't to formal. Sighing to herself she walks over and starts adjusting things. Again. The doorbell rings stalling her movements.

Carol is across the room and tearing the door open. Her eyes stay on his face just barely. The sound of the rain behind him is calming despite the thundering of her heart. He tilts his head and she opens the door wider for him.

"Hello." She smiles.

As he slides past she is forced to face the fact that he'd gotten soaked waiting on her to open her door. His white shirt is clinging to him in all the right ways. Instead of looking like a drowned rat like any normal person it just ups his appeal. When she peels her eyes off him and meets his eyes again she's caught and knows it. He raises a brow at her and she flushes.

Despite him being soaked he still manages to make her feel disjointed. She's got a tight red dress. It was something her mother bought her a few weeks ago. She never thought she would have the occasion to wear it. Her mom – eternal optimist thought otherwise.

When he stays quiet Carol feels her nerves climb. His face is neutral except the slight twitch to his lips. "You aren't having a stroke or something are you?"

At that he snorts and shakes his head. It causes rain water to slide down his throat and she swallows. "Not likely."

"Do you need a towel? You're all wet."

He shrugs his coat off and she steps forward to take the sodden leather. Avoiding staring at him. Reminding herself that he's here because she has to thank him so how. And cussing at him constantly doesn't seem to be the right way to go. Coming back into the living room she hands him a towel. He takes it without saying a word and starts drying his hair. Carol's lips part and her breathing hitching. He looks up at her and smirks. Her world tilts just a little bit.

They're interrupted by the phone ringing and Carol lunges for it. "Hello."

" _Carol! Sweetheart I'm glad I caught you home._ "

Carol shoots Daryl an apologetic look and he just leans into the door frame watching her. His stare is intense and she needs a drink.

"You knew I would be home." Carol deadpans to her mother.

Her mother laughs through the phone loudly. " _Not really. I thought you'd be out with that new boyfriend of yours._ "

Carol's momentarily distracted by Daryl moving and barely registers what her mother says. When she does her eyes widen.

"Excuse me?"

" _Honestly Carol I don't know why you didn't just tell me. I had to hear from Todd of all people that you were with someone new._ " Her mother scolds.

Carol's sure Daryl can hear every word being said. If the look on his face is anything to go by. He looks far to amused. Hearing like a fucking bat this one. She scowls at him and he barks a laugh suddenly. It's all the confirmation she needed.

" _OH! He's there isn't he_?" Her mother squeals on the line and Carol's face flushes. " _I'm coming over!_ "

The line is dead before she can say a word. She's left sputtering and staring at her phone. When it's taken from her hand she gapes up at Daryl. He's fighting laughing in her face. He hangs it up and looks at her again.

"She – no." Carol shakes her head. "My god."

Daryl runs his hand through his hair the mussed up look is enough to distract her from her crisis. He looks around the room before looking back at her. When he does he looks expectant.

"Did you hear that?" Carol questions.

"Yes."

Carol swallows. "I can't believe she's just on her way here! She's never done this before."

Daryl shrugs at her and she resists cursing at him again. When his eyes land on the oreos and fluff she'd forgotten to put up earlier she flushes.

"Listen we should reschedule. I need to explain to her that we're absolutely not dating." Carol rubs at her face. "Fucking Todd."

His face is neutral again but his eyes change just slightly. She isn't sure what she's seeing but it gives her the distinct feeling she's treading on thin ice. He nods at her and turns grabbing his leather jacket. She has the urge to stop him leaving and just refusing to introduce him to her mother. She can just explain everything at the door. She's stopped from saying anything though when she realizes that her mother will be at the wedding.

"Fuck." Carol mutters and catches his arm. "Daryl."

When he looks at her again she swallows at the intense stare. "What?"

"She's going to be at the wedding." Carol feels her face heat up.

He isn't saying anything and time is running out. Her mom doesn't live that far away. She knows why her mom is acting like this and it's her own fault. She has a tendency to get wrapped up in her own world and forget to tell her important things. For instance she dated Todd for eight months before thinking to mention it to her mom. Todd was mad and Carol's mom was hurt. Now it seemed her mom was going to head it off before Carol could do it again.

"Okay." His cool demeanor is enough to have her calming down. He seems unflappable. He shrugs the leather coat off again and it's just in time when a knock at the door interrupts them. He looks at it briefly before a smirk tugs at his lips.

"You're an asshole." Carol mutters walking by.

He's laughing behind her when she opens the door. Brooklynn Thorn is the older version of Carol, her daughter. Except there is no jaded look to her eyes and she has laugh lines. Her eyes are bright and vibrant green. Almost emerald and Carol's always been told she got her father's eyes.

"Well let me in already." Brooklynn admonishes.

She steps around Carol and breezes right in. When Carol turns it to seeing Daryl on her couch with her bitch of a cat in his lap. It's enough to stall her out. Buffy hates everyone but Carol and at times that's even debatable. The loud purring that's coming from the cat has her mother beaming.

"You must be Daryl!"

He smiles. It's charming and open. Her mother's eyes glaze for a second and he slowly pulls himself to his feet. He moves like ink in water and Carol swallows. Her mother steps forward and holds her hand out. Daryl shakes it immediately.

"And you're Carol's mother."

"So you've heard about me but I didn't get the same consideration." She shoots Carol a look before smiling at Daryl again.

He snorts and shrugs. "She's easily distracted."

Her mother laughs and nods. Carol's slightly stunned watching the easy way her mom talks to him. It's just another difference that she sees now. It was never this easy with Todd. It always felt forced and her mother didn't exactly approve when he proposed. Her mother going so far as to get up and leave the room while he was down on one knee.

Carol reminds them that she cooked and her mother invites herself to dinner. Carol sighs but maybe it's for the best. It'd be a buffer and keep her from saying or doing something stupid. While her mother slyly pulls information from Daryl she serves them. She discovers he has a brother and they own their own business. That he moved here because of his brother that he originally lived in another state.

"How did you meet Carol?"

Daryl sips his whiskey and shoots her an amused look. Her mother misreads it and starts smiling even more. She's already dreading hearing what her mother has to say when he's not here.

"Mom." Carol huffs. "Let him eat."

"Carol." Her mother retorts just as annoyed. "Let him answer. God knows you won't."

Daryl is smirking and watching them. "We met at a bar."

Her mother nods at them and then looks to the clock. Three hours have passed. They've long since stopped eating and instead slowly started drinking. Well her and Daryl. Her mother is as sober as a judge. And interrogating them like she is one. Daryl doesn't seem bothered though but more amused. It's the same amusement he had at Todd's hostility to him at the bar.

Her mother stands and her hand goes to Daryl's shoulder. "It was so nice meeting you. Carol are you bringing him to Ryan's birthday party tomorrow?"

Carol flounders and helplessly looks to Daryl. He's silent. Of course he's silent. Even though he doesn't make a sound she can see the laughter in his eyes. When his brow climbs up she knows she's digging this hole deeper.

"Yes."

Her mother beams at them. Carol shoots Daryl a withering look as she stands to walk her mom out. He chuckles. The sound low and deep. It settles somewhere between her thighs. A shiver races up her spine and she walks away quicker.

When they're far enough away her mother latches onto her and smiles. "He's amazing, Carol. Really. I guess it explains why Todd was so whiny."

"Why were you talking to Todd?" Carol questions.

Her mother shrugs. "He ran into me while I was out and opened his mouth. He doesn't seem to like Daryl. He said he was a rude, arrogant, and that he was taking liberties with you."

At her mother's look Carol's face heats. She shakes her head. "Ignore him, really. He met Daryl for all of five minutes and they butted head."

Her mother hums while opening the door. "I can see that." Her mother gets a downright mischievous smile. "Though I think it could have something to do with how gorgeous he is."

Carol covers her face and feels like she's sixteen all over again. Her mother's laughter is bright and delighted.

"Hold on to him." Her mother winks and leaves after that. "I've never seen you smile so much or laugh like that."

Carol makes her way back into the house and finds Daryl bent down and scratching on the ground at Buffy. The cat is slinking towards him ready to pounce. He looks over at her and his eyes slide over her quickly before he looks back at the cat that has wrapped around his hand.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all." Carol states immediately making it even more awkward.

Daryl looks at her and shakes his head. "Why did you date Todd?" He stands and Carol's forced to look up at him. "Out of curiosity."

Carol stares at him hard. "That's not really any of your business."

"You're clearly not stupid," He says completely disregarding her comment. "and you're really quite attractive." He rolls his shoulders. His shirt tightens across his chest and her mouth goes dry. "When you try that is."

She's reminded that he's seen her drunk, hungover, and in his sweats. It's not a good record.

"Do you have a problem minding your own business?" Carol questions. "First at the bar, the store, and now this." She narrows her eyes.

"There's a lot I don't know about you, Carol. I don't like not knowing things and especially about the women I'm pretending to date."

"Is this a common occurrence for you then?" Carol challenges.

He gives her an amused grin that could be described as devilish. "This is getting us nowhere. You were telling me about Todd." He looks at her innocently.

She sighs shaking her head. "We were friends for a long time before we dated. We thought we were in love so then we dated. Then we got engaged. He didn't like how much I worked. He wanted me to quit and stay home. We fought a lot about it." Her voice is bitter. "Then you met Aurora."

"What do you do?" It isn't the question she expects. She has the feeling it isn't the question he wanted to ask either.

"Nothing terribly interesting." Carol shrugs. "I consult on the art that comes through the University and museum helping to date it."

"But you don't love it."

"What?" Carol sputters. "Of course I love my job. If I didn't I would have never let it interfere with my relationship."

Daryl raises a brow at her and she's starting to realize this is a signature look for him. He rolls his eyes at her and shakes his head. "I'm not an idiot, Carol. Anyone with half a brain can see you and that ginger twat weren't going to last." he holds his hand up silencing her. "And not because of your job."

"What do you do for a living Daryl?" Carol forces the attention on him.

It was something her mother didn't get out of him. She just knew he worked with his brother. He held his cards close to his chest.

"I build and design bikes." He says smoothly. His accent rolls off his tongue like a shot of whiskey. It burns.

More than that though she can hear that he does enjoy it just from his tone. He's picked a career that he actually enjoys unlike her. It taste bitter in her mouth.

"That's incredible."

He smiles then. It's bright and lights his face up. "Want to see them?"

"You mean now?"

"Yes."

That was how Carol found herself in a showroom for bikes. They weren't just ordinary. Everything here looked amazing. Unique and to know he done this had her eyes widening. He was walking around and flipping lights on. The glass of the front of the shop showed her that the storm was still going but she didn't care at the moment. The lights made the paint shine bright and sparkle.

"These are incredible."

His breath fans her neck and she stills. His lips are right at the shell of her ear. "Wait till you see the rest."

His hand is on her lower back and he's guiding her further into the shop. Her eyes are widening at the amount of bikes and other vehicles on show. She looks at him and his eyes are ahead of them. He looks relaxed more than she's seen before. If she'd never seen him here before she would have never noticed how tense he'd been before.

"This makes me feel so small."

When he looks over at her then she's having trouble breathing. His eyes are blue. They've always been blue but now she can see the sharp jets of onyx around the edges. How the light is making them shine and it looks like flakes of snow are in the them. Despite the frosty appearance his eyes aren't cold. She remembers thinking he was attractive before and thinks that maybe she was wrong. Daryl is a lot more than just looks. He's beautiful and there is no other word for it.

"We need to go over the plans for Sunday." He says suddenly.

Carol sobers from her delusions. "Yes, that's good I have some rules I want you to follow." She says sternly.


	5. Chapter 5

Carol watches Daryl closely. He was following her rules but it was the way everyone was reacting to him. Her mom was dragging him along with her. He made it look like he wasn't being dragged around by his arm of course. He looked at ease but she wasn't able to see his eyes due to his sunglasses. So she wasn't exactly sure on that. It didn't matter though because her mom was introducing her "boyfriend" to her entire family and family friends. This was a disaster.

Carol sipped her drink and glared into the bright sunlight. How was she going to explain this to her mom? She'd not seen her this excited about a potential boyfriend where he daughter was concerned, ever. In fact she acted like every man was beneath Carol and that she could do better. She often told her to stop settling. Now the one person she was over the moon about was...Daryl.

"So." A snippy little voice said to her right. "Who's the man?"

Carol turned her eyes onto her cousin. "You haven't been introduced?"

"Obviously not."

Carol snorted and nodded towards her mom. "Give her a few minutes and you will be."

Her cousin huffed at her. "I'm surprised."

Carol finished her drink and set it off to the side. She hated get togethers like this. She wasn't exactly close to any of her family. Just her mom if she was honest. The rest were a bunch of stuck up snobs who were always competing. Carol knew where this was going already.

"And what has you surprised today, Eve?"

"Just that you're here with someone that's not Todd." Eve gave her a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "He's always been who've you brought to these things. Where is he?"

"How would I know? We don't speak." Carol shrugged and decided she needed alcohol.

"Oh." Eve simpered in false concern. "So who is that then?"

Carol looked over at her cousin. Eve was watching Daryl like he was a particular nice slab of meat. Carol raised a brow. She let her eyes run over to where Eve's husband was. He was ten years older than Eve herself and standing with a few of the other men that were here. He was laughing. Carol actually liked Eve's husband. He was a sweet man and deserved better than this two timing fuck.

Still seeing the jealousy and longing in her cousin's eyes brought out a malicious side of Carol that had always reared it's head where her cousin was concerned. They'd always competed. Even as kids. Carol smiled at Eve when she looked over at Carol. Eve fought scowling but it showed in the thinning of her lips.

"Daryl, my boyfriend."

Eve licked her lips and forced a smile. "How charming. How did you meet?"

Suddenly an arm fell over Carol's shoulders the same time Eve spoke. She knew who it was immediately. Daryl's scent washed over her. She thought maybe she should worry that she already knew how he smelled and could identify him so quickly. He was eyeing her cousin but not in the way Carol was used to seeing males look at her.

"Hello." Eve offered batting her eyes.

Daryl nodded at her and tilted his head. Carol took the cue and introduced them. Daryl didn't offer to shake her hand or make any move to greet her other than a sharp nod. She wanted to know how much he'd heard. She was surprised her mother let him out of her clutches. He must have slipped away while she had her back turned.

"I was just asking Carol how you met." Eve laughed. It was fake and full of charm. "She was awfully quiet where you were concerned."

Daryl shrugged easily. The movement caused Carol to step into his side. She blinked slowly at how easily she fit into all his dips and grooves. The easy comfort he had with touching her. It was intoxicating.

"I'm a private person." Daryl chuckled.

Eve's eyes darkened and ran over him. The sun was beating down on them and the chill in the air didn't take away from the heat of the day. Carol knew what she was seeing. Daryl was in a black shirt that looked like it was made for him. It hung from his shoulders, shoulders that were made to frame clothing, and met his low slung jeans. He'd since discarded his leather jacket. He'd drove his bike when he'd shown up to her apartment but she'd refused to ride with him. Instead forcing him into her car. Despite that it was clear that he'd ridden a bike at some point. Maybe. She knew that his hair was mussed and wind swept from his bike. She looked up at him and tried to see him the way others were. Her face reddened and she realized he looked like he'd just had sex. He was the casual disheveled that anyone would strive to be.

Eve swallowed thickly and smiled. "Are you new around here?"

Daryl raised a brow at her questioning and looked down at Carol. When he looked back at Eve he smiled. She blinked and stared at him.

"Yes."

Eve beamed. "Have you been shown around the area?"

Carol wished he'd take his sunglasses off. She'd give anything to know what he was thinking. His eyes were hard to read sometimes but he'd let some stuff get by every so often.

Daryl inclined his head towards the men. "Derek offered earlier."

Carol watched the chill settle into Eve's face. She wasn't sure if Daryl intentionally mentioned Eve's husband. How would he know which was her husband to begin with. Despite that she got the feeling he did it on purpose. Her thoughts were interrupted as his hand that was hanging by her bicep started tracing patterns on her bare skin.

Eve forced a smile. "Well, I should make the rounds. Nice to meet you Daryl."

Carol watched her rush away and straight to her husband. Derek was all smiles. Carol watched his eyes shoot to Daryl before he gave his wife a confused look. He waved her away and Eve stormed away. Carol snorted and slid from under Daryl's arm. He looked around them and then took a free seat that wasn't far from where they'd been standing.

Carol took the seat next to him and stretched her legs out. Her heels were killing her. Why she thought that wearing them was beyond her. She groaned when she stretched again and Daryl looked at her and smirked. Before she could register what he was doing he'd grabbed both her ankles and swung her legs up into his lap. Carol's eyes were wide and she stared at him.

"What are you doing!" Carol hissed.

Her eyes shot around them. No one was really paying attention to them. Of course that didn't matter. They didn't need anymore reason to remember him than just a passing man. Carol grit her teeth ready to tear into him when suddenly she moaned low in her throat. He chuckled, the sound deep and long. His hands were massaging the sole of her sore feet.

"I hate you." Carol muttered.

He looked over at her and nodded sagely. "I know."

Carol stopped trying to fight him and just watched his fingers instead. His rough hands that were long and skilled. Licking her lips she felt heat bloom over her face. He wasn't talking but instead watching the crowd.

"Carol?"

Carol looked over finding her mom dragging another aunt towards them. She tried to fight her legs free of Daryl's lap. It was no use. He tightened his grip on her ankle and kept her in place. When she jerked again he mirrored her movements and she was almost drug into his lap. Her ass was flush with his thigh and her own thighs now in his lap. Her mom eyed them carefully before coming closer.

"Your aunt Ruthy here was wanting to see you." Her mom edged closer.

Carol smiled at them and tried to get the flush off her cheeks. Hopefully her mom didn't comment. Daryl's hand were clearly visible but that didn't mean anything. The comparison's didn't ever stop. If Todd ever jerked her towards him like that she would have likely kicked him in the face while using her heel as a weapon. Her mom knew this.

"Hi." Carol smiled and waved at her mom's older sister.

Ruthy apparently found the entire situation hilarious. She elbowed Carol's mom and winked. "I was curious why you were hiding away from everyone but I answered my own question." She tittered. "This must be Daryl. I've heard so much about you."

He slid her legs from his lap with the kind of composure Carol wished she had. He stood and smiled widely. "And you're Ruth. I've heard about you as well."

Liar. Carol held back her glare. Carol watched her mom and aunt fawn over him. Todd disliked her aunts. He called them meddlesome and tedious. He always made up excuses to leave if he knew they were around. Daryl on the other hand was talking to both women. Her mom again coaxing information out of him like she was a paid interrogator and damn good at her job.

"Honestly." Her mom laughed and winked at her aunt. "I told her he was a sweetheart."

Her aunt hummed and her eyes landed on Carol. She winked at her and Carol's face flushed for no reason at all.

"Well I just can't wait to see you in a suit Daryl." Ruth said.

Daryl's arms crossed over his chest. Carol watched as his thumb traced his bottom lip. He wasn't looking at any of them. Instead he was looking off to the side but his profile was striking. He chewed his nail and laughed quietly. Carol's mom and aunt both shot her looks and fanned themselves. Carol raised her hand and flipped them both off. Her mom cackled and her aunt slapped her hand.

When Daryl looked back over. "It's just a suit." He shrugged.

Ruth stepped around her mom and into his space. Carol was instantly mortified. Her hands landed on his shoulders. She watched Daryl tense. Her aunt ignored it and stared up at him.

"Dear, take it from a woman who has spent her like making clothes. You have perfect body for framing a suit."

Carol watched as Daryl's face reddened slightly. Her aunt just smiled even wider. Carol covered her face and wished it was over. Her mom was next to her now and caught her hand. She held Carol's hand as her aunt fawned over Daryl about dressing him.

"What exactly did we interrupt?" Her mom whispered.

Carol wasn't fooled that Daryl didn't hear them. He had hearing like a damn bat! He didn't look at either of them though. Instead he listened to her aunt talking about sewing while she gestured at him. He kept that charming look on his face that seemed to have wooed everyone here.

"Nothing." Carol muttered.

"So then where are your shoes?" Her mother asked.

Carol looked down and realized she was barefoot. She scowled. She could hear her little cousin's all playing. The ice cream and cake now starting to set in to give them a sugar rush. Carol tried to distract her mom with that but it was no use.

"It didn't look like nothing." Her mother stared at her.

Carol glared at her.

"You seem desperate to get rid of me and Ruth." Her mom whispered watching as Ruth tugged at Daryl's shirt. Carol watched in horror as her aunt completely ignored personal boundaries. Daryl for his part just seemed amused. He'd caught his shirt before it could be pulled up but it was too late. Carol got an eye full of the deep cut of muscle running down into those jeans. The same muscle she recalled the morning she'd woken up hungover in his apartment. Something she'd locked out of her memory. She searched her mind for what it was called….an adonis belt. Well didn't that just fit him.

"Ruth!" Carol's mom laughed. "Leave the boy alone."

Ruth laughed and patted Daryl's chest. "Just talking."

Carol stepped over to them and her mom moved closer to them. Ruth wasn't manhandling Daryl anymore but now she felt eyes on them. Eve was watching them again and Carol just ignored her. Instead she watched as her mom and aunt finally walked away.

"I'm sorry about them." She grabbed her shoes slipping them back on. It was getting late. "I've took up your entire day with scheme." Carol bit her lip. "Let me just say goodbye and we can leave."

Daryl rubbed his face and shook his head. He pushed his sunglasses off his face and into his hair. When he looked at her again Carol was struck with just how bright his eyes were in the sun. She hurriedly made her way away from him. She didn't trust leaving him alone for long. Knowing her luck another aunt of hers would find him and accost him before she could get back out there. She quickly hugged the birthday boy and then her mom. Ruth was grinning at her and Carol didn't want to get caught alone with her or her mom for that matter.

When she came back outside she found Daryl waiting on her. Derek was talking to him though. When she walked over it was to the sound of Daryl's deep voice. Derek was nodding.

"I'll make sure to do that." Derek assured. "Are you sure it won't be any trouble?"

Daryl just laughed. "None at all."

Derek smiled at Carol when he seen her. "Leaving so soon?"

Carol nodded and nudged Daryl. "This one here has work tomorrow."

Derek smiled at them easily. "Be careful driving home. I'll see you soon Daryl."

Carol caught Daryl's hand before anyone else could try to get to know him. He let her lead him to the street. She nearly shoved him into the vehicle. He just looked at her. Carol climbed into her vehicle. When they were safely on the road she tried to calm herself down. She didn't know why she was so worked up. He'd done exactly as she said. Followed all her rules. He'd been vague about them and didn't make any commitments to be at any other family engagements. She knew her mom and aunts. They'd try to rope him in and she'd watched him evade each attempt with ease. No, he'd listened to her and done just what she wanted. So why then was she so upset? Because he'd been perfect. It just made this so much worse. She knew she was starting to like him. Of course she was attracted to him but this was all just a favor to him. She had to remind herself that to him this didn't mean anything. If she didn't she knew she'd easily fall for was a good thing the wedding was in just a few days.


	6. Chapter 6

"Honestly Carol, listen to yourself. You sound..." Her mother sighed at her. It was the tenth time in no less than two minutes. "You're acting neurotic, dear."

Carol scowled. She was not acting neurotic. She was just trying to stop the further contamination that is Daryl Dixon into her life. It was getting out of hand! Regretting going to that bar and being rescued from Todd that night by him had become something she constantly argued with herself about. Sure she could admit Daryl was easy to be around and even easier to look at but that didn't mean she was going to parade around with him. He was her _FAKE_ boyfriend. Not that her mom knew that but that didn't mean she needed to make a bad situation worse. She also didn't tell her mom how she'd intentionally set it up to run into Daryl the other day and ended up spending the rest of the day at his place. It was sad but she felt like he was closest thing she had a friend anymore that didn't pressure her. Sure she had friends but they were all so busy with their own lives they tended get swept up and her swept aside. She didn't blame them but it...Daryl was there.

Which it was steadily becoming an issue.

"Well I took him lunch yesterday." Her mother chirped while sipping at her tea. Carol sputtered and stared at her. Mouth opening and closing. "His brother is quite the character."

Carol swallowed. Daryl hadn't said much about his brother to her other than he could be a bit weird at times. Still the thought that her mother met his brother and even went as far as to find Daryl was a bit concerning. It meant her mother was more attached to this idea of him than Carol realized. It made her heart race and her throat tighten.

"How do you even know where he works?" Carol questioned.

Her mother shot her a look that never meant well. "Since you won't tell me anything about him other than he's your boyfriend." Her mother gave her a disapproving look. "I asked."

Carol swallowed a too large drink of her tea. She coughed and hit her chest and as her eyes watered. Her mother smiled over the rim of her cup at her, eyes twinkling.

"Tell me, Carol, have you seen him while he's at work?"

"No…." Carol stared hard at the table trying to memorize the grain.

" _Pity."_ Her mother laughed quietly to herself. "Back to my point. You should ask him to go with you."

"No." Carol snapped. "He's busy."

"He in fact isn't." Her mother snapped at her. "I don't know why you do this!"

She stood and Carol looked up. It wasn't often her mother lost her temper. When she did it tended to sting more than anything. She could take a lot but never the disappointed look she'd get in her eyes. It always broke her down.

"I watched you throw years away on that useless man that you thought yourself in love with!" Her mother was jerking her purse up roughly. "And when I finally see you smile in a way that I haven't seen since my own mom you're throwing it away!" Her mother's eyes landed on her. "I don't understand why you won't _let_ yourself be happy."

Carol flinched. Her mother's voice broke and cracked at the mention of her own mom. It was no secret that her grandmother and grandpa were soulmates. Everyone she knew wished for a love like that. One that came out of nowhere and remade your world with no reservations for you own whims and wants. No, she'd never heard of love like that outside of fairy tales for anyone other than her grandparents.

Carol knew she should tell her mom that it was all a lie but looking at her eyes getting puffy and red made her mouth snap shut. What did her mom see in Daryl that Carol herself didn't? Sure he made her laugh but that wasn't something to base your love life on. He challenged her on a few things and made her question her own path. Not that she was mad about it because it was something she realized she needed. Her mom adored him...she took him damned lunch! Yet none of that was a reason to get involved with someone. Daryl would never be attracted to her and despite thinking him gorgeous she knew it'd only in heart ache to pursue him.

"Mom."

"I'm leaving." Her mothers voice was thick. "I'm going to your grandmothers for the weekend."

Carol glared out the window and nodded. She could see her mom walking to her vehicle without a glance back. She didn't wave like usually did. She pulled out and Carol was left staring at her hand on a now empty glass of tea. How had today gotten so bad? Her entire month was turning into a horror show.

She stood up and stared at her apartment. It felt empty. Cold. The feeling of being swallowed up made her shudder. She'd not noticed how lonely she'd been here. Or in general if she was honest. It started even when she was with Todd. He'd been like a extra table or lamp. Just something she was use to being there with no real necessity. She felt terrible for those feelings because Daryl brought things into startling clarity for her. Nothing about Daryl left her feeling cold, empty, or lonely.

Carol slid her shoes on before she let the feeling of being smothered overwhelm her. The fresh air done nothing to help. She walked without a real destination. She ended up in the small coffee shop just around the corner. She bought herself something and smiled see the same coffee she'd seen Daryl drinking before on the menu. Her own eyes widened when she realized she knew what he drank.

Carol grabbed her order and walked away quickly after paying. In minutes she found herself standing in front of a door and knocking. She was fighting shifting but her mother's words were still ringing in her ears. She could hear movement and backed up a step just as the door swung open. Carol's eyes widened before she looked at the door number and then back at this man. He raised a brow in a way that was all too familiar.

"You lost?" He smiled in a way that made a flush spread over her cheeks.

Carol cleared her throat. "Is Daryl home?"

The smile on his face got bigger and he stepped aside. Carol looked back searching for the bike she knew was Daryl's. Seeing it and another right next to it had her blowing out a breath. This must be the brother. Walking in Carol sipped her coffee since she was unsure what to say to this man.

He flopped onto the couch and whistled loudly. It echoed around the living room. Carol winced at the loud sound and heard a thud down the hall.

"DARYLINA!"

Carol strained her ears and heard the sounds of water cutting off. She shifted and edged further into the room. It wasn't but a second a door swung open and steam poured out. Daryl was in the hall now with nothing more than a towel around his waist. He was storming down the hall not even looking up as he tied the towel.

"What?" He snapped.

"You have company." The brother said gleefully.

Daryl looked up sharply and Carol tried, God did she try, to not check him out. It was no use. The water was beading on his flushed skin and the hair leading down into that towel was screaming at her. He glared at his brother for a second before acknowledging her.

"Give me a second."

He disappeared just as fast and Carol took a seat. His brother was eyeing her. "I met your mom."

Carol sighed. "She mentioned you."

He smiled at her and winked. Carol felt scandalized by the look. For all Daryl's rough edges he was still smooth. He had a way of talking that made her burn. He had charm without making you feel dirty. Everything about his brother just screamed dirty though. From the way he was smiling, his eyes, his easy way of sprawling over his seat, and the almost predatory way he moved. He was nothing like his brother she realized.

"Sweet of her to bring my brother lunch." He chuckled. "He forgets to eat most of the time while he's at work."

Carol sipped her coffee unsure what to say. Was he messing with her? Probably. Something about what he'd said made her face flush. He seemed like the type to find joy in teasing people. What was that he called Daryl just a second ago? He was easily the older of the two and she could imagine growing up with someone like him. They must be close though since Daryl moved here for him.

"You're quiet." He said. "Seems fitting since my brother is a mute ninety percent of the time."

"I'm don't say anything because you're never shut the fuck up to let someone else speak." Daryl's voice was just behind her.

Carol spun and looked up at him. His hair was still wet and he had on worn out jeans. He was jerking his shirt over his head. She swallowed refusing to acknowledge her own attraction. It wouldn't work. He wouldn't be with someone as plain as her. She was pretty sure but nothing like most of the girls she'd seen strutting around. Her hair, skin, eyes, and body were just that- plain.

"So sensitive." he laughed. "Well introduce us you asshole."

"Carol this is my brother Merle." He motioned to said brother. "Merle go to hell."

Carol snorted and then held her hand out with the extra drink in it. Daryl eyed it before shrugging and taking it. Carol smiled to herself watching him swipe up the caramel and cool whip before taking a drink. Merle was watching her closely. Carol felt like she was under a microscope.

"Carol." Merle said his name like he was tasting it. "How did you meet my brother?"

Carol shrugged. "I can't remember much of the night we met. I was drunk."

Merle's eyes went wide and shot to his brother. Daryl was coughing next to her where he set heavily as soon as she spoke. Merle was laughing but stood quickly. He hit Daryl in the back and jarred him forward. Carol stared wide eyed.

"Are you okay?" Carol questioned when he started breathing again.

He shot her a look that made her pause. It wasn't mad but more of asking her what the fuck she was thinking. Merle was already sprawled again lazily over his seat.

"This just got more interesting." Merle cackled.

Carol shifted and then her face reddened. It hit her what she said. Her eyes widened and shot to Daryl. He looked resigned to his brothers taunts. Merle was smiling far too wide and showing more teeth than a friendly smiled warranted.

He stood up suddenly and glared at his brother. "As nice as it is to put a face to the name, Carol, I got shit to do that don't involve watching my brother fuck you."

Carol's mouth popped open and Daryl cursed under his breath. He stood and Merle started laughing again. Carol tried to hear what was being said. A grunt was heard followed by Daryl making a weird noise. When he came back his face was slightly flushed and he looked like his feathers were ruffled. She'd never seen him like this and it made her smile. He usually seemed so put together. Like he knew every move he was going to make ten steps ahead of everyone else. Almost like he was his own island state and had a brick wall around himself. If it was to keep someone out or in she'd not been so sure before but now she got it. He didn't let people close and suddenly she understood him even better.

"Am I forgetting something?" He asked after a minute.

Carol jumped in her seat and looked at him. He was watching her closely. That same intense look in his eyes that always made her thighs tighten.

"Your brother-"

"Is a jackass. Ignore him." Daryl interrupted quickly.

"He thinks we're having sex." Carol deadpanned.

He stared at her for a second before he raised a brow at her. "And whose fault is that Carol?" He leaned against the wall. "My brother now thinks we met in a drunken one night stand and you keep coming around. That-" he stared at her, "is your doing."

Carol's face flushed and she shifted. It wasn't far off the mark of a few dreams she'd had of him now. It was rather upsetting how she felt right after waking up to realize he wasn't there or the uncomfortable pressure between her thighs. A near constant ache. That was all this man was.

"Well. Everyone thinks we're dating and that's your fault." Carol muttered. All he did was smile at her. "My mom stopped by today. She said she brought you lunch."

Daryl claimed the seat his brother was in earlier. He sighed and rubbed his face. He looked tired. Carol eyed the clock on the wall and frowned. It was later than she realized. How long did she walk around? He worked today. He'd worked all week except the day she'd gotten him to go to the party with her. She didn't even bother being upset that she was learning his schedule. He had to be tired though.

He yawned but nodded his head. He stretched out on his couch a little more and Carol smiled. "She doesn't take no for an answer." He drummed his fingers. "She nearly force fed me."

"She's good at that." Carol laughed. "I'm sorry though."

"I'm not. I was starving." He laughed. It was lighter than she'd heard any of his other laughter. "She kept asking me about the days I worked though. Merle ended up meeting her and I'm not sure what they talked about."

Carol grimaced. She couldn't get the look her mom gave her out of her head. Why couldn't she let herself be happy? She was happy. She was. And if she bothered to let herself think on it more than a minute she'd know just how much that was because of the man in front of her at the moment. That feeling of loneliness and being cold was gone. Daryl had the amazing ability to come across as cold as his eyes but he was all heat. It'd be impossible to feel that way around him.

"Was there something I was supposed to do today? The wedding wasn't today was it?" He stared at her. His brows furrowed.

"No." Carol slid forward on her seat. "Listen, I know I keep asking you for favors but I really just..." Carol swallowed and dropped her eyes. "The wedding is Sunday."

"I know." He deadpanned. "You made sure I got that along with all your rules the other day while you ranting at me."

Carol snorted and stood. She'd been here two times. Just two but she already knew where things were and that familiarity was something she didn't even have with Todd's place. She'd never went there and he'd always came to her apartment. It was almost funny.

"Listen the wedding is a bit of a drive. My mom had plans made before she knew about you for the days leading up to it."

Daryl waited watching her.

"Since today is Friday I wasn't sure if -"

"Carol, just ask whatever it is you're worrying about."

He was standing now and Carol swallowed. "She's under the impression that you'd be staying with me and apparently already told a few people."

"That explains why she was asking about what days I worked." He snorted.

"I don't know how to tell her _that it's a lie_." Carol said soberly. "If I tell her before the wedding someone could find out that _you're a lie_."

Carol wasn't looking at him and missed the flinch he gave at her choice of words. He quickly composed his face and nodded at her. Carol looked up at him pleading. She wasn't sure she could deal with her mom if Daryl wasn't there. If he was it'd be a buffer. Then after the wedding she could just tell her that he'd broke things off. It'd be easier and she wouldn't accuse Carol of sabotaging herself.

"Will you go?"

* * *

Carol wanted to laugh at his petulant look. How she convinced him to leave his bike she wasn't sure but he was sleeping in her passenger seat. He'd been asleep for the last two hours. After he packed and she did it'd been almost instant. He'd was killed out from work. Now they were just five minutes from where they'd be staying and Carol was starting to get nervous. She wasn't sure who all was here but it was sure to cause a few raised eyebrows when she walked in with him.

Carol parked the car and no sooner than she unfastened her seatbelt someone was opening her door. Carol laughed seeing her aunt Ruth. She was pulled into an awkward hug since she was partially in the vehicle.

"I didn't think you'd be here."

Carol shrugged. "Here I am."

"Your mom is inside." Ruth looked past her. "Is that Daryl? Lord, he's not even woke up. Don't you ever let him sleep?"

Carol sputtered and her face reddened. Daryl shifted and both looked over. He blinked slowly before looking around. He met her eyes and then looked at her aunt. He set up all the way while stretching. No one had the right to look that good when they just woke up. Carol scowled at him. It only made him smile and her aunt was already around the vehicle.

"I for one am happy that they decided to get married around here." Ruth tittered. "It means we get to keep the two of you all weekend."

Daryl was out of the vehicle now and already being manhandled. Her aunt really needed a lesson on personal space. Carol easily extracted him from her grip. He took her bags from her and made sure to keep Carol between them. Her aunt kept winking at her.

"Since you all are late getting here most everyone is already asleep." Ruth smiled ushering them onto the porch.

Daryl shot her a look. Carol almost felt bad for not warning him about who all would be here. She only really mentioned her mom and possibly her aunt. Now he was going to be faced with her mom, aunts, and grandparents. This was all before having to go to the wedding.

Stepping inside they were greeted with her mom and her other two aunts. Carol forced a smile seeing how fatigued Daryl really was. Now she just felt guilty for how relieved she was to have him here. It was irrational. She barely knew him but she felt like she'd known him her entire life. When he wasn't there or she didn't speak to him for any amount of time things just seemed bleak. Even before he'd ran into her at the store it started. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Is this him?" Her aunt Diane smiled.

She hugged Carol quickly. She eyed Daryl like she'd grab him but he'd taken her bags and his. He didn't shift them to greet her in a hug. Instead he had that same charming smile on, even if he looked tired, and shifted closer to Carol.

"Well it's nice to meet you. Brook you said he was cute but I feel like you lied." Diane deadpanned. "He's gorgeous."

Carol glared at her aunt Diane. She loved her but she never really went around her much. She was annoying. She grated Carol's nerves. It made her bristle being around her because she didn't care to give her opinion. NO matter how unwanted they were. She never knew when to shut up! Her mother looked flustered suddenly and shot a look to Daryl. He seemed unperturbed. He just chuckled and Carol realized she was now mostly in front of him. He'd subtly moved to where she was almost pressed to his chest.

"Diane." Ruth scolded.

Carol's other aunt waved from her seat. Now this one she liked. Not that she ever really got to see her. She'd flown in to spend time with her mom and sisters. She was laid back and of her sisters the easiest to talk to. She didn't try to force her ideas on you and she didn't suffer fools. Joanne was who Carol spent a lot of time with as a kid. Almost like a second mom.

"Nice to meet you Daryl. I'm Jo." She inclined her head. "Carol get him to bed. He looks ready drop."

Carol caught Daryl's arm and smiled at the opportunity to escape. It didn't last long when she realized they were being followed. Her mother was talking to Daryl behind her. Carol looked over at her mom but couldn't see her face for Daryl's larger frame.

"The room is just down here Carol. Diane took the room we were going to give you." Her mother shot an apologetic look. "Which is for the best I suppose since Daryl did come after all."

Carol glared at the door as she walked forward. She swung it open and felt dread settle in. Why hadn't she thought about sleeping arrangements? Her mother was patting Daryl's chest and smiling up at him. She walked away but not before winking at her daughter.

"Get some sleep at some point you two."

"Jesus." Daryl muttered and stepped into the room.

Carol was quick to rush in behind in for fear another of her aunts would slip in. Carol covered her face. Daryl blew out a breath and shrugged out of his coat.

"Do you have any more surprises for me?" He said.

Carol couldn't help it. She laughed. The sound loud to her own ears. Even when she heard a knock at the door she didn't stop. Daryl huffed at her and opened the door. Her mom was there. Wide eyed and holding towels. She stared past him to her daughter. Carol tried to get it under control but just dissolved into more laughter. She had tears running down her face and it was enough to melt the rest of the ice that'd been between her mom and herself. Her mother beamed at Daryl and then handed him the towels.

He shut the door and threw the towels on the bed. He crossed his arms over his chest. She sobered up at the flash of him glowering at Todd in the bar. It seemed like it was just yesterday but it settled in just how long she'd known him now and the situation they were in. Carol eyed the door and then him before deciding on where to start. Not only did she rope him into a wedding, now he gave up his weekend for her, and he was going to be harassed all weekend by her family. She wanted to feel bad but still that warm relief she felt around him was there.

"I promise that's it." Carol grinned.

"You're a bitch."

"I know." Carol said in a voice much like his own. She crossed her arms mirroring him.

A barely perceptible twitch of his lips was all she got before he set heavily on the bed. Carol eyed it and him. How was she supposed to sleep next to him when every night since meeting him she'd been having torrid dreams of him? It'd just make things worse. He didn't seem to be much in a talking mood as he jerked clothes out of his bag. He disappeared just long enough for her to change. When he came back she couldn't help the smile that was on her face. He was in the same sleep pants she'd seen him in the morning she'd woke up with that terrible hangover. They still looked just as good as the did then. He was oblivious of course but she was use to that by now. He just disappeared back into the bathroom. She dashed over and cut the light off before jumping into the bed. The glow of the bathroom light was enough to cast a glow over the room and him. She watched him quietly as he brushed his teeth and splashed cold water on his face. Sometimes she questioned if he was even real.


	7. Chapter 7

The smell of maple, coffee, and gardenia was what woke her up. She could feel the sun shining across her face and rolled to hide from it. She knew she was at her grandmother's but wasn't use to the shining into her face when she woke up. Not here at least. Blinking slowly she nearly hissed as the sun scorched into her eyes. Rolling over dramatically she face planted into a hard, warm, and bare chest.

A groan was her only response. Daryl was still sleeping like the dead. She took a moment to study him the likes of which she hadn't been able to before. His hair was a mess and the stubble coming in along his jaw was longer than she'd seen it. It made her think that he'd been working more than she'd even known about. Which was sad since she learned his schedule for no other reason than she had no life now. Still it made her worry because of just how tired he'd been last night. For all her worry and being tense he'd hit the bed and passed out quickly.

Carol shifted up onto her elbows and stared down at him. Both of his arms were crossed underneath his head as a pillow. Carol frowned but soon realized she'd stolen his pillow in the night. Along with all of the blanket. Shifting a little she pulled it onto his side of the bed and threw it over onto him. He shifted and she felt his leg against her own then. The soft texture of his sleep pants smooth against her own legs.

"Why are you single?" Carol questioned. She traced along his jaw with her eyes and down his throat. He was striking. He wasn't typical handsome. No he was rugged, rough, coarse, and smooth all at once. He was a conundrum for her. "Why would you help me?"

Daryl rolled suddenly and Carol found herself pressed against him and down into the bed. His arm fell over her and she felt his weight settle against her. If she hadn't been face down on the bed she was sure the redness and heat of her face would light the room up even more. She could feel every dip, line, and bulge of his body with him pressed into her like he was.

"Carol, sweetheart." Her mom knocked seconds before walking in. "OH!"

Carol squeaked and her head popped up over Daryl's shoulder. Her mom was wide eyed and looked far too amused. Daryl chose that moment to move. When he rolled over to get comfortable again she was on his chest with his arm holding her to him. His face was turned into her shoulder and his breath slow. Carol glared down at him for a second but he just laid there.

"Well...I...I came in here to tell you that breakfast was done." Her mom shifted and looked towards the window. "If you two were hungry...well I'll just make you plate and put them up for when you two get up."

She rushed from the room. Carol stared after her as the door slapped shut. Daryl's breathing changed and she realized he was laughing. Carol struggled against the blanket that was wrapped around them both. His arm fell away and when she got free to look down at him his eyes were open looking right back at her. She was right. He was laughing. She blinked rapidly though trying to dislodge the image he presented.

Watching the sun splash across his face was something she wasn't prepared for. The drowsiness to his eyes made them darker than they usually were and he had an easy smile on his face. He raised a brow after a minute and she realized she'd been staring at him.

"You asshole." Carol growled. "You done that on purpose."

Daryl set up suddenly and she was dumped into his lap. Carol scrabbled for purchase. He made a distressed noise in his throat around the same time her aunt Jo and Ruth walked in. Both women had hands on their hips staring at them.

"As much as we appreciate young love." Ruth started.

"And we do." Jo nodded.

"We don't want to hear our niece having sex." Ruth admonished.

"Save that for when your home." Jo winked.

"Your grandmother wants to meet him and so does dad." Ruth started tossing clothes at them.

Jo grabbed Daryl's discarded jeans and threw them into his face. Both of them were just watching her aunts tear through the room. They were picking out their clothes and straightening the room at the same time. Daryl's eyes were wide and she was actually still on his lap.

"Well are you going to just lay there..." Jo tittered.

"Or get up and make yourselves presentable." Ruth grinned.

"I don't think mom or dad want to see the two of you in your current…." Jo waved her hand at them.

Daryl suddenly came alive. He stood then and both her aunts were red faced. He walked into the bathroom. The door shut behind them leaving Carol both her aunts. She felt two sets of eyes on her and wanted to crawl into a hole. They suddenly looked like hyenas. All smiles and leering eyes. They were elbowing each other and winking.

"What did we interrupt?" Ruth teased.

Carol glared and stood. "You two!" Her voice was quiet as her eyes went to the bathroom door. "You know mom came to get us up."

"So?" Jo laughed.

Carol made a noise in her throat. "Why?"

"Why would be choose to interrupt the two of you?" Ruth questioned. "Jo what was it we were just talking about? Oh…."

"How we think they are just two cute? Or was it we didn't want to miss the chance to get to know him before she hides him away like she does EVERY man she dates." Jo admonished.

Carol set heavily on the bed. She stared up at her aunt's suddenly wanting very much to tell her what was happening. She felt older than she was. So very tired and alone. Daryl made her feel her age and alive though. She was using him though. He knew it. She just didn't understand why he was helping her. She'd ask him though. Making that promise to herself settled her resolve and she nodded to herself.

"Carol?"

She looked up again and was met with eyes so like her mom's. "Is something wrong dear?"

She shrugged and swiped at her eyes. "It's been a rough month."

Two pairs of arms wrapped around her. She was crushed between her aunts as they soothed her. Daryl chose that moment to walk back out of the bathroom. He'd showered quickly. He was bare chested since he'd only grabbed the boxers and jeans they thrown at him. His eyes widened for a mere second before he schooled his features.

Jo looked over at him before looking back at Carol. She kissed her temple. "Are you two fighting?"

"Maybe they were making up when we came in here." Ruth teased.

Daryl flushed violently. Carol got to watch it spread down his throat and chest. Heat washed over her. Both her aunts stood and made sure she was going to come down and introduce Daryl to the rest of her family that was there. Daryl set heavily on the bed next to her when the door shut.

"I wasn't crying." Carol muttered.

"Are they always so forward?" Daryl ignored her obvious lie.

"Yes." Carol snickered. "I'm sorry for this. This was them being nice."

"Jesus." He shook his head and ran his hand through his wet hair.

She rushed getting ready. Daryl had more in common with her cat then she realized. When she came back out of the bathroom she was greeted with the image of him on the bed. He was asleep in the sun. Much like her bitch of a cat liked to do. She grinned and walked over to him. He didn't even stir and she frowned.

Carol moved fast and pinched him. He grunted and his eyes shot open. His hand went to his throat and he scowled at her.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?" Carol smiled. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

"Did you pinch me?" Daryl followed her.

"Daryl remember the rules. Don't agree to any place they try to make. Be vague about the relationship."

Daryl sighed behind her but she chose to ignore him. It made her chest constrict to say all this to him but she had too. They walked into a maelstrom of her family. Daryl stuck close to her but it was futile. It seemed everyone wanted a piece of them. They never acted like this over Todd or anyone they ever met. It made her grit her teeth because part of her knew that after Daryl was gone they'd never be like this with any of other man that she brought around. For some reason they thought Daryl was perfect for her.

Carol grabbed Daryl's hand before someone else could claim him. She drug him after her. He was slightly wide eyed at the amount of people around. Sweat broke out across her forehead when she seen her grandmother look up at her. Her eyes twinkled merrily and she smiled that same easy smile that always made Carol feel safe.

"There's my girl."

Carol hugged her and let out a breath. She was pulled into her grandmother's side. "This is Daryl."

"Well hello Daryl. I'm Aubrey." She hugged him and Carol's eyes widened slightly. Daryl stiffened for a second but hugged her. It was awkward and she fought snorting. "I've been hearing a lot about you lately."

Daryl chuckled and shot Carol an amused look. It made her grandmother smile even more. "Carol run and get that husband of mine." She caught Daryl's arm and walked away.

Carol stared after them. She didn't want to leave Daryl alone with them. He didn't know how her family could be. Nosy for one. They were like wolves though. She'd never been sent away like that though. Not when she'd introduced Todd. Her grandmother just smiled at him and patted her hand.

Carol rushed outside and to the garage. She found her papaw tinkering with an old fish pole. He looked up and nodded to her.

"Mamaw wants you to come in."

"I take it that fella of yours is up then?" He stood while snuffing out a cigar. "Didn't think the two of you were going to wake up."

"He worked late and wasn't aware we were coming here." Carol flushed at his look.

"You sprung your family on him?"

Carol licked her lips. He stared at her and the look told her he was waiting for a reason she looked so cautious. He was always able to read her.

"I'm a terrible person." Carol said suddenly.

"I doubt that." He laughed. He set back down and Carol done the same. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"I've made such a mess and have no idea how to fix things." Carol drug her nail along his work bench. "I'm dating him." Carol looked at him out of the corner of her eye hoping he didn't look ashamed of her. He was a blank canvas though. "He helped me out and actually saved me from getting hurt."

"It can't be that bad." He cleared his throat. "Tell me what's going on."

"You can't say anything papaw." She whispered. "I'll...I'm just going to say we ended it after the wedding."

He scowled at her. Carol sighed. He drummed his finger and she knew his patience was wearing thin.

"It was the day I had trouble at work. I told you about it. Well I decided I needed a drink." She snorted remembering all too well her first impression of Daryl. "He came in and was next to him. We didn't speak but I'd been there awhile. Todd came in with that...he came in and things just got..." Carol coughed and shook her head. "Daryl intervened and got me out of an embarrassing situation."

"He can't be that bad then." He smiled.

"I was rude to him. He was just trying to help me and I was..." Carol frowned and looked up at him. "Being drunk was no excuse for how I was acting. He kept me from getting hit by a car and then had to take me to his house because I passed out."

He paled and stared hard at her. "He didn't do anything did he?"

"NO!" Carol threw her hands up. "No, he took care of me while I was drunk. I woke up in his guest room."

He let out a breath. She was sure that had she said he'd hurt her that her grandfather would walk in there and kill him. Not to mention her aunts mauling him.

"When I woke up I was a complete terror to him. I didn't see him for a while but the day I did it was my luck Todd was there. He was running his mouth and being nasty." Carol grimaced. "He was acting like I wasn't good enough for a man like Daryl. Daryl heard him and well now people think we're dating and going to the wedding together."

"But you are going to the wedding together?" He questioned.

"Yes."

"Your mom said she's never seen you laugh so much or be so comfortable with someone."

Carol smiled at that. "He's easy to be around."

"You like him." He deadpanned.

Carol huffed. "No."

He laughed outright. "Sometimes I forget how much like my Aubrey you are. I ever tell you how much she made me chase her?"

Carol shook her head. "No. I was under the impression it was love at first sight."

"No." He lit another cigar. "She hit me with a milkshake."

Carol guffawed. "Really?"

"Yes. I asked that woman out every day for two years."

Carol's eyes widened. "What made her give in?"

He blew smoke away from her and snorted. "I was in a fight. The man I got in a fight with had slapped a girl in front of me. Before that your grandmother always thought I was a scoundrel."

"But you were." Carol laughed.

"Yeah well that's the thing, Carol. I was her scoundrel from the moment I laid eyes on her. There was a thing I wouldn't do for her. Whether I wanted to or not. I knew I'd marry that woman one day. I didn't even know her name yet but sometimes it don't matter. Some people are just drawn to you because they are meant to be a part of your life."

Carol flushed and looked away. He stood and pulled her up with him. She looked up into his dark eyes. The grey of his hair was still dark around his temples. The years worn on his face regally.

"Now, let's go meet this boyfriend."

"I'm not dating him." Carol hissed.

"Not what your mom said." He laughed.

"Mom is a dreamer."

"Your mom knows when her daughter is happy and when she isn't."

Carol frowned. "He don't like me the same way I do him."

He stopped at the back door. She could hear laughter inside. "So you do like him?"

"Yes." Carol admitted out loud.

"Then we'll have to make sure he knows just what's at stake."

"No." Carol made to grab him but he evaded her.

Her grandfather sauntered into the house.

"YOU GET THAT NASTY CIGAR OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"

Carol ran after him. She skid into the living room. Daryl was next to her mom and grandmother. Both women were talking his ear off. Jo and Ruth were whispering together. That left Diane and her husband. Her husband was always boring and stuck up. He was a man that hated his wife but was stuck. She was a woman who slept with everyone and told her husband about it. Carol grimaced at the idea of a marriage like that.

"No need to yell." Her grandfather chuckled.

Her grandmother scowled. "You may want to smoke yourself into an earlier grave but you hear me loud and clear – that disgusting crap will not take place in my house if you value what time you have left."

He took his seat across from Daryl. Carol set next to him and waited. He instead smiled.

"Carol here tells me interesting things about you Daryl. Most importantly the night you all met. I want to say thank you for taking care of you." He gave a warm genuine smile. "It's nice to meet you."

Daryl's eyes landed on her briefly. It was the only change in is outward appearance. Carol nodded and he looked back at her grandfather.

"Like wise."

Her grandmother smiled and Carol's mom frowned. "You always gave me third degree over men but Daryl gets a smile? You hated every man you ever met we introduced you too."

He trained his eyes on his daughter. "You have terrible taste in men."

Daryl snorted and Carol's eyes widened. The rest of the day was spent with her grandfather trying to corner Daryl. It wasn't Daryl avoiding him but her aunts, mom, or grandmother keeping him occupied. Her grandfather assured her he wasn't going to be mean or make a scene but she was worried about what would be said. He knew she liked him but Daryl's feelings were up in the air. She was sure that he was just being nice. She didn't know why else he'd help her. It made no sense to her. HE didn't know her. It made her head hurt to think about and she was ready for the wedding to be over with.


	8. Chapter 8

**Not much left on this.**

Daryl had to resist from breaking another one of Carol's rules as he held back a laugh at the groom. The man was running up to the altar after a solid thirty minutes of being late. Daryl himself thought he was going to be a runaway groom. He would understand after having to meet the bride herself. He was introduced at Carol's grandmothers house. Apparently they were related by her grandfather. For the most part he holds his laugh in but a sharp jab to his ribs from Carol's elbow lets him know it wasn't as quiet as he thought. Her own grandfather has a smile on his face but no one is elbowing him.

The ceremony is small. Just a few friends and the family. That is something Daryl is very grateful for. He hated crowds and shit like this. He'd let his mouth open that day before he'd even really considered what he was doing. Just thinking about it has his eyes shooting over to where Todd is seated. He can't remember the woman's name on his arm but doesn't care either way. He'd felt each time the man stared at him though and he'd fought smiling.

"Eric and Alex wanted to be the flower girls." Carol whispered to him while leaning more into his side. She done that a lot he noticed. Touching him more than she exactly had too. Daryl's eyes though land on the two cousins she's pointing too. "Lori wouldn't let them."

"She made the right decision." He mutters while watching the twins smear something onto the the seats in front of them. He grimaces. He catches another elbow to the ribs but this one is much gentler.

The ceremony doesn't take long. It's stuffy and has him adjusting his collar. He hates suits. He's always hated anything like this. Though it was worth it watching the way Carol's eyes glazed over when he'd stepped out ready to go. She'd hid it quickly but he'd seen the way her eyes raked over him. He wanted to laugh outright but she seemed prone to violence most of the time. He didn't like the idea of getting slapped before having to go out there and deal with her family again. They were like sharks as it was. He'd been questioned about everything imaginable. He knew that her grandfather was going to find a way to corner him but he was doing what Carol wanted. And one look at that man told him he wasn't going to be okay with the evasive ass answers he kept giving everyone else. Carol was anxious about it as well and he didn't even need her to tell him for him to see it.

They're standing soon as the couple walk out hand in hand to cheers. The reception is just in her grandmother's large backyard. It really is a charming setting. He'd watched as it was pulled together. More than once her aunts luring him into helping. He didn't mind. It kept his mind off shit he really needed to not think about. Like the way she fit perfectly against him when they'd fell asleep both nights here at her grandmother's.

* * *

Rick and Lori approach them almost immediately and Carol takes a sharp breath. He can see as she pulls on her game face. She's good at hiding in plain sight. He'd never thought he would see someone as good at it as him. She hates social shit just as much as him. It's almost laughable because he's turned down repeated offers to do shit like this with everyone he knew. But Carol's had him doing shit like this non stop with just a look and it should bother him but it doesn't.

"So this is the man we've heard so little about..." Lori smiles at Carol. She's giving her a pointed look. She turned her wide brown eyes on Daryl and smiles. "Honestly Carol, I shouldn't have to hear about your life from Todd of all people."

Carol flinches slightly. Lori and Rick both miss it but he doesn't. He frowns slightly.

Carol rolls her eyes. "Don't argue with me on your wedding day, Lori." Carol laughs while hugging her.

Daryl nods and smiles when he knows he's supposed to. Carol cuts off most avenues that could lead down a more familiar path with him and her family. He's gotten use to that though. It made his collar itch where it set against his throat. His tie felt to tight. It just didn't feel right. He was going out of his way and he wasn't sure it was even fucking worth it. He didn't do shit like this. Rick and Lori are all smiles and talkative.

Rick is suddenly looking at him. "It's nice to finally meet you." He holds his hand out for Daryl to shake. "I hope we'll be seeing more of you." He too gives Carol a pointed look.

When they walk away Carol lets out a heavy breath. "Why did you have to make them like you?" She sounds exasperated with him. Again. He's use that too.

She leads them to their seats. Carol scowls over at him as he takes his seat and shrugs out of his suit jacket. He doesn't miss the way her eyes linger on his shoulders or his chest. He almost smirks. Carol swallows and looks away sipping her wine.

"You've made my entire family adore you." She sounds petulant.

Daryl raises a brow at her. Her eyes linger on him a little longer than necessary. "I could always propose to you during their reception. I doubt that would endear me to them. "He deadpans.

She scowls. "You wouldn't."

He's pretending to think about it. His fingers drumming next to his whiskey glass. He isn't even sure when he'd gotten that. "Actually I don't think you made any rules about that."

She smacks his arm playfully as a fully belly laugh escapes her. She's about to say something to him when he leans forward. His eyes on hers and then somewhere else. Carol's mouth parts suddenly and his finger lands on her soft lips. She freezes immediately. Eyes wide, dilated.

"Shh, the best man's speech is starting."

* * *

Carol isn't sure when Daryl disappeared. She'd thought he was getting her something to drink but when her mom dropped it off instead she began to worry. He'd stayed close to her like she wanted. She didn't need him socializing without her. People would ask questions if they got him alone. More than once she knew they were getting attention. It was hard though to remain aloof and at a distance with him. He was just easy to be around and he made her feel comfortable in her own skin.

Carol scanned around for him again. She paled seeing her grandfather with him. Daryl had an unreadable expression on his face. It made her chew her lip. Daryl's eyes went to her briefly before her grandfather laughed loudly. That got a few people looking over. Great the one man in the family who was known for hating the men the women brought around was suddenly chummy with Daryl, her fake fucking boyfriend. She downed her wine in one go and got another.

"Dance with me."

Carol looked up wide eyed. "Excuse me?"

Daryl is standing right beside her chair. He's looking down at her. Amusement dancing in his bright blue eyes. His lips are quirked in just a way that she knows he's fighting laughing or saying something that is going to make her lash out.

"Dance with me. It's what couples do at weddings." Daryl says like she's stupid.

Carol grits her teeth because that was true and more than once she seen people side eyeing them. They were the only couple who hadn't danced. Was her lie starting to show? Standing up she grips his hand and drags him onto the dance floor. He's chuckling and the sound is rich, deep, and just fucking delicious.

"Really?" Carol says sarcasm thick. "I thought they got trashed and went fucked in a coat room."

Daryl does smile then. His hand on her waist as he tugs her closer, their bodies flush. He isn't a bit bothered by her crass comment. He never is.

"We could that too." His voice is low.

She forces a laugh. "Thank you for inviting yourself as my plus one. It's better than sitting by myself and getting drunk."

Daryl feigns shock. "Is that a compliment?"

She's laughing in earnest now. She is leaning into him more now. He's bearing most of her weight without complaint. He smells wonderful, he always does. When the song ends he starts to untangle her from his body. She doesn't let go though and laughs when he grunts at her sudden hold.

"You didn't think I'd let you off with just one dance?" Carol is grinning.

"You didn't want to dance to begin with." He snarks.

"True." Carol laughs. "But it annoys you and that just makes it more fun."

She marvels that he can look this good even close up. He's a study in perfection that she's starting to realize she could master in. Maybe even get her doctorate. Her grandfather's words are ringing in her ear. He'd told her that story about how he'd chased someone who didn't want him. How he'd never given up. Was she him or was Daryl?

The songs ends again and Carol is breathless. She's smiled more tonight than she has in a long time. "That last spin made me a bit dizzy." She says apologetically. Like it was just the dancing, a voice in the back of her head says, images of his lips so close to hers flashing in her own mind as he'd leaned down to talk quietly to her while they'd danced was the real reason. It was sensory overload being around him. He was like a drug she could easily get lost to.

When they're back at the table he goes to get them drinks. It doesn't take long before someone descends on her.

"Carol." Carol jerks in her seat at the voice just behind her. Her eyes had been on Daryl. "Enjoy yourself?" Her mother waggles her brows.

"The wedding is lovely." Carol's voice is stilted.

Her mom makes a show of looking in Daryl's direction.

"That's not quite what I mean."

Carol licks her lips. Her mom's eyes were bright and happy. "We're….me and Daryl are still getting to know each other." It's not that far from the truth.

Her mom frowns at her suddenly. Carol looks away. Instead watching as Daryl sips his drink as Rick talks at him. She smiles seeing the signs of his aggravation of getting cornered. Derek is there with Rick. Both men are talking to him and Daryl's eyes keep landing on her though. She makes a show of laughing at him when he looks again. He raises a brow and she snorts when he flips her off.

Her mom suddenly rolls her eyes at her. "OH please, you're crazy about him. Stop pretending your not. Everyone can tell."

Carol feels her eyes bug out. "What?" She squawks.

Her mom laughs and takes a bite of Carol's discarded wedding cake. "I've never seen you look at anyone the way you do him. Not even Todd and you gave that miserable retch almost five years of your life." Carol opens her mouth to speak but her mom shakes her head. "He's great, Carol, really. I'm happy for you. I really like him."

Fuck. It's all she can think. Fuck. Because this is a mess. Her mom is smiling in a way Carol's hardly ever seen. Her eyes go to Daryl and it just widens. When she looks at her daughter again she swipes at a tear that's starting to fall. Carol feels her face getting red and she isn't sure what to even say. How can she tell her mom she's a terrible liar and that she used Daryl?

"Oh, he's coming back." Her mom chirps happily. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

"Here you go." Daryl hands her the wine she asked for. She doesn't even look at it, doesn't ask to make sure it's what she wanted. She just downs it in one gulp.

She likes Daryl Dixon. A lot.

Daryl in his seat now. He's watching her carefully. "Is everything alright?" His brow is furrowed. He looks all dark and brooding in his dark suit with his eyes so mercurial.

And he's just acting. This is just a game to him. She can remember the night she met him better now. He'd been charm and devastating good looks. The second they were alone though he dropped the pretense. He doesn't care, she thinks. She's only entertainment for him.

She looks up at him again. She's forcing a smile. "Yeah, great." She stands up. "Uh...I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be back."

He's frowning up at her. It tugs at something in her but she ignores it. She can see the confusion in his eyes. How she's went from easy going and laughing to suddenly whatever this mess is now. She doesn't even know what to say or do.

He lets her go though and is quiet. The moment she walks off he looks over in the direction she'd been staring at and suddenly everything makes sense. Todd is making out with whatever her name was. It's indecent the amount of tongue he can see from where he's sitting and the way they're pawing at each other.

He swallows thickly as his jaw clenches. Of course she's still hung up on that bastard he thinks.

* * *

"I didn't realize the bathroom had a mini bar." Daryl says later when he's about to drive Carol home. He isn't going to stay another night at her family's house. Not in bed with her. It makes his stomach churn after seeing her reaction to Todd kissing some whore. She's pretty wasted at this point, he thinks, his lip his curled in a sneer. Todd kissing some other woman shouldn't be able to reduce Carol to this.

"I must've gotten lost on the way there." She laughs through her slurred words. He's holding the car door open for her. He'd already said good bye for them to everyone. He climbs in quickly after words, if Carol notices how he slams the door she doesn't say anything.

The drive is in silence. Neither making an attempt at conversation. Daryl is still stewing, and he doesn't understand why he's so fucking pissed off. What does he care if Carol is still in love with her ex? He grits his teeth though because despite his inner monologue he is pissed. She's nothing to him. Except that she isn't, and she really hasn't since the night he brought her home from that godforsaken bar. Since she hissed and spit in his face as she stumbled around.

But that doesn't matter now because if she's still in love with her Todd, then he's not getting involved. Daryl has never been somebody's pity-fuck, somebody's second choice, and he's not about to start now. No matter how fucking beautiful Carol is or how bright her blue eyes light when she's looking at him. Or how fucking quick she is with her retorts that only make him want to laugh instead of snapping at her.

It's a while before they're back in the city. When he looks over she's slumped over and snoring. He grimaces. He can't just dump her back in her apartment. If she gets sick in her sleep and fucking chokes on her puke...well he'd rather not think about it. It's too reminiscent of how he met her. As Daryl lifts Carol from the car and walks into the building he lives in he decides to tell her tomorrow not to drink so much when she wakes up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Short chapter...**

Carol wakes up with the worst headache she's ever had in her entire life. The sense of deja vu that crashes over her is almost comforting. She's in Daryl's spare bedroom, again, after too much to drink. She can't remember what she said after getting in the vehicle. She just prays to whatever God there is that she didn't blurt out that she likes him. That would be horrifying. Not because he'd know she likes him but because he'd get a good laugh out of it. Here it was he'd helped her out and had a good spot of entertainment while she let her heart get involved. No, she really doesn't need that.

She slips her shoes back on that are next to bed. She's still dressed this time in her own clothes. So she assumes she didn't get sick again like last time. The house is eerily quiet. Daryl is a early bird. She might know him as good as she could but she does know that he isn't nearly this quiet in the mornings. There isn't the sound of him moving around, music, or him cooking. Not even the smell of a meal come and gone.

Is he even home? Her heart lurches at the thought.

Walking into the living room she's greeted with the image of Daryl sprawled over his sofa. He looks up meeting her eyes and raises a sardonic brow.

"Next time you want to come home with me, darlin', just ask instead of getting trashed and passing out in the vehicle." He says wryly.

Carol flushes and stares at a spot over his shoulder on the wall. It hadn't been her intention to get so drunk. She felt like she'd been kicked into the deep in without a life raft. The only person who was close by was smiling at her and swiping at happy tears. She felt like she was drowning. It was startling to her how much in that moment she realized how much of her relationship with Todd was a lie. She'd never fell in love with him. She'd been comfortable and got into a groove. It was sad. Pitiful really and scary. Because everything Todd was – well she was damn sure Daryl was the exact opposite and she knew he wouldn't do things by halves.

"Maybe I should just give you a key to my place." She says with a laugh and then wants to immediately smack herself. She should stop flirting with him. She clearing her throat. "I should go. Thanks again for going with the wedding with me."

He nods.

Carol almost makes it to the door when his voice stops her in her tracks. He hasn't moved an inch. He isn't even looking at her now. "I'm assuming you're going to come up with a story about our break up."

Not a question then. Her breathing hitches. Her throat is so tight she isn't even sure she could force words out if she wants to. She's saved from immediately answering when someone knocks on the door. The door swings open without Daryl getting up to answer and his brother saunters in. He smiles at her. It's friendlier than before when she'd met him. His eyes are shining and he slips past her.

She forces a brittle smile for him and knows he sees her eyes watering. She refuses to cry right now. She shouldn't be surprised. It stings but she keeps telling herself to stop being a baby. It was never real for him. It hurts worse than she was prepared for. All she can think about now is that she's the one who was left chasing him, much like her grandfather, but unlike him she doesn't think she can do it for two years before he gives her a chance.

"Of course." She says, trying to keep her voice from shaking. She leaves before he can say anything else.

Her last view as she turns to shut the door is of his brother raiding his pantry. Daryl's standing now and grabbing his leather coat. He isn't looking at her but his brother does. His brows furrow and his eyes search his brother over quickly. She moves quickly then. Her car is parked right next to his bike and she quickly climbs in. She flips the visor down and lets out a breath seeing the keys fall to her lap. If she'd had to go back to get her keys she would have just walked.

When she gets home she just sits with her cat. The shadows move across the room but she's not sure what time it really is or how long she's been there. This was worse than Todd. It's so much worse because her eyes are open. Todd was like cleaning out a closet. You complained about it but after the job was done it felt good for the clutter to be gone. Daryl...Daryl Dixon was something else entirely. It stings, burns, and it's like someone has taken a piece of her without her own permission. She hates to think that she's left her heart back there with him but she knows with certainty she has.

When she finally moves it's to grab her oreos and marshmallow fluff. A sad smile tugs at her lips because this is something she would have never eat together. It was his suggestion. She thinks about throwing it across the room but it's useless. Instead she cuts the television on while wrapping up in a blanket. She had no plans to move from this spot at all for the foreseeable future.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'll post the epilogue tomorrow.**

Carol takes a drink of her tea. It's just cold enough to almost be uncomfortable. She's got a smile on her face as she watches Rick and Lori. They've got that obvious glow that comes with being newly weds. It's actually a little sickening how sweet they're both being. She has a bet with her mom about how fast Lori will end up pregnant. She thinks her grandfather actually put his two cents in on the bet too. Lori would be mortified.

"To Carol's new job." Lori toasts, everyone knocks back their drinks.

She has a shot in front of her. It burns and she grimaces. She hasn't drunk anything in two months since the wedding. If she'd gotten her way she'd be back at her apartment already in her pajamas. But Lori thought it'd be good for her to get out of her house and celebrate. She'd argued but Lori was a force of nature sometimes. She almost felt sorry for Rick. In the end she agreed to a few drinks just to appease her friends and pushy cousin.

Carol almost laughs. Todd, Aurora, Rick, Lori, Andrea, and Sasha were all there. She just looped Aurora in with her friends. Todd was still a douche bag but Carol chose to ignore him. She couldn't exactly avoid him since he was friends with all her friends. Besides Aurora wasn't that bad once she realized Carol wasn't a threat to her relationship. She was a bit petty and clingy but she was sweet regardless.

It feels good to be back around her friends though. She avoided them after the break up with Todd. Not wanting to see him or Aurora. Now though she just doesn't care. It's hard to hold a grudge when she feels nothing for the man. No, he was cast in shadows by a memory that still haunted. Carol hasn't been back to this bar since she last seen Daryl here. The thought of him nearly makes her cringe. That was little over two months ago. It was rough. More than a few times she caught herself driving towards his work or his apartment. Ordering his favorite coffee or just thinking about him in general. She couldn't switch it off.

Her grandfather wanted to strangle her. More than once she'd been on the receiving end of his evil eye. After she'd managed to pull herself out of a oreo and marshmallow fluff coma she went straight to him. She cried her heart out. She told him exactly what happened. He'd gave her a dressing down. Apparently when he cornered Daryl at the wedding it wasn't just to have a friendly chat. He'd told him that he knew that it was fake but that he knew it wasn't in a sense. He didn't tell her what Daryl said. It made her mad but he told her if she really wanted to know go ask him herself. She resolutely ignored him and the nagging feeling that she was missing something. Her pride refused to let her ask.

She takes another drink of her tea, leaving the alcohol to the others. It's in the moment that she decides she needs to stop avoiding places that she might run into him. She was a grown woman but was acting like a child who was hiding. Besides the likelihood of seeing Daryl is really slim –

"Oh my god." Lori hisses from the stool next to her. Lori's mouth is ajar. Her eyes wide. "Oh my, shit." Her eyes shoot to Carol. "It's Daryl."

Carol jerks involuntarily in the direction Lori is glaring. Her face floods with heat and she curses herself for not being calmer. She'd just been giving herself a pep talk on not avoiding places for this very reason! Nonetheless, there he is, dressed much the same way he was the first time she ever met him. He's sitting around a table with similarly dressed people. Co-workers maybe? Carol thinks except maybe the lanky red head who is hanging all over Daryl. Half in his lap. She nearly bites her lip bloody at the sight. Carol chugs her tea and stands. Says, "Fuck it." to that idea of avoiding places because of men and grabs her bag.

"I'm just going to head home," She says to Lori. Who looks ready to fight the red head. She just nods at Carol. Carol slaps her arm gently. Lori's eyes snap up to hers. "Don't cause a scene." She says pointedly.

Lori smiles at her. It's rueful and Carol knows that if Daryl walks out of here with that girl Lori is damn sure going to cause a scene. It's a good thing she's married to a cop at least. She has that going for her. Carol herself is leaving before she can be humiliated further. Besides the smug look on Todd's face is starting to piss her off. His words telling her shortly after he heard that she broke up with Daryl were enough to hope Aurora breaks his heart.

Carol finally feels like she can take a breath when she gets outside. Not that seeing Daryl was bad but seeing another woman like that with him was too much. She'd just rather not think about the way her chest is burning with a new type of heart ache to go with the hollow feeling that'd been there for the last two months.

"Carol."

She stops, only five steps from the bar, and turns around. Daryl is just as handsome as she remembers. His stubble is showing more than usual. His hair is wet making her think that he'd showered not long ago. His eyes are focused solely on her. Even without his charming smile that had grabbed her hook line and sinker before she could fight back, he's still perfection. Something on the inside feels like it's breaking just because of the way he's looking at her and she needs him to stop.

"Daryl." Carol says, calmly. "I didn't see you." He snorts at her, and it's so familiar – when did it become familiar she wonders? It's physically painful.

"Don't lie to me." He says. "I can see right through you."

A lightbulb goes off suddenly. She realizes he must have known the entire time how she felt about him. He was trying to spare her.

He takes a few steps towards her when he clears his throat. "I heard about your new job. Congratulations."

"How?"

He gives her a smirk, the one that always makes her weak in the knees, even if she never admitted it.

"Rosita." Daryl shrugs. At her look Daryl sighs. "She didn't tell you that she's engaged to my brother?"

Carol frowns at him. No, Rosita didn't tell her that she was engaged to Daryl's brother at all. Why would she? She just started working with her. Though it does make her hackles settle slightly since she no longer feels that jealous flair.

"Oh." She doesn't know what else to say.

"You're not completely hammered for once." His lips quirk in that same maddening smirk.

"No chance of you taking me home and me waking up in your bed again." She freezes the second it spills out of her mouth. God fucking damn it.

"Not because of alcohol at least." He chuckles, that rich deep sound resonating through her body. He says it before she even has a chance to backtrack.

Her face flushes, "W- what?"

He takes another step towards her. Closing the last bit of distance between them. "I'm asking you to come home with me." He says it slowly.

Carol's eyes narrow viciously on him. "What about that woman in the bar that was basically in your lap?"

Daryl runs a hand through his hair, sighing heavily. She feels her hand twitch to move and mirror his move. She wonders if it's as soft as it looks. She has to forcibly hold herself back.

"Kate." He says, "She's a nutcase. Thinks we're soulmates or something." He seems genuinely bothered when he says the last bit.

How long had he been dealing with this woman? Carol almost laughs in his face.

"And naturally you haven't done anything to lead the woman on? I mean you did invite yourself to a wedding!" Carol snorts.

Daryl smiles at her then. It's genuine and wide. "Not a damn thing." He emphasizes each word. His eyes rake over her. "She's married to one of the men that worked for Merle before I moved her. Axel. I wouldn't fuck her with Merle's dick."

Carol's eyes widen. They soften though and he notices. "Why now?"

Daryl shrugs. He looks uneasy. "You look like you're finally over that ginger twat or whatever the fuck his name was."

"I was over him two months ago." Carol deadpans, not bothering to correct him on Todd's name.

He snorts and shakes his head. "You got piss drunk at that wedding after he started mauling that poor girl there. I had to carry you out of there." He's agitated now and it's the most she's seen his feathers ruffled. "I wouldn't call that over it."

"What? I didn't get drunk because of Todd." Carol sputters. "No. Just no. He's no good for me. I knew that then."

"That's what I've been saying." Daryl snaps, exasperated.

"I didn't need you to tell me that, Daryl Dixon." She snarls. Her finger jabs into his chest. He doesn't move an inch. He's looking down at her though and she's glaring up into his face. "I already knew that before I ever met you."

Daryl looks ready to pull his hair out. "For fucks sake, woman."

"Why do you care anyway?" Carol is shouting at him now. "It's not as if you're invested in my love life."

"Well maybe I'd like to be." He snaps at her. Carol stops her immediate protest and stares up him strangely. "I want-"

"Daryl?"

Carol glances behind Daryl to the woman who interrupted him, and then back at Daryl's face. She's never seen hi look so murderous. The woman ignores his look and bounds up to them. Kate was her name Carol remembers as she grabs Daryl's arm. She's curling her lip at Carol in warning before turning her adoring eyes up to Daryl.

Daryl, come back inside with me." It comes out as a whine. "You're missing all the fun." The way she says it comes across as lecherous.

He removes his arm from her grasp. Carol can see him fighting to control his temper.

"Kate, stop." He says tightly. "Go back inside and tell them I'm leaving."

"But-" She pleads.

Carol can tell Kate is about to launch into the biggest bitch fit ever. Her eyes are wide and angry. Nut case indeed. Carol quickly steps forward and wraps and arm around Daryl's waist. He looks down at her sharply, surprised by the physical contact.

"Are you ready?" Carol asks, smiling up at him.

Kate sputters.

"Yes." He turns to Kate with a smirk. "Tell Axel I'll see him tomorrow if he can drag his ass out of bed before we close."

Without another word he turns. Carol is suddenly tucked into his side. They're standing in front of his apartment building in a matter of minutes. Carol's mind has been racing.

"Do you want to come in?" He asks.

Carol bites her lip and his eyes are following the movement. It's too dark to see his eyes clearly but she imagines they're darker than before. If the way his chest expanded and his breathing deepened, then she was right.

"I don't just want to sleep with you." Carol says. "If that's what you want..."

Daryl's chuckle stops her. "Carol if I just wanted to fuck you I would have the night of the wedding." She frowns at him. He sighs and wraps his arms around her. He's warm and she breathes in his scent. "I thought you were still in love with Todd so I was rude when you woke up on purpose."

"But you pretended to like me." Carol argues. "Every had to believe it or they would know we were lying."

Daryl is shaking his head. "I don't make a habit of involving myself in people's business, at all. Or pretending to be someone's boyfriend and going to a wedding while being coerced into staying at that person families house for the weekend all because I'm a good person."

"I'm not going to pretend to know what you do with your free time." Carol says.

"We had dinner!" Daryl argues.

"You told me to invent a break up story, Daryl!" Carol hisses. "It seemed pretty damn final to me."

"How many times do I have to say I thought you were still in love with that asshole?" Daryl barks.

"So what? You'd rather be an asshole to me than be-"

"Be what? Friends?" He tucks a strand of her wild curls behind her ear. His fingers linger for a second and she swallows. "I have no interest in just being friends with you."

"Then..." Carol trails off.

"Are you really going to make me say it?" he questions. When she waits him out and he shifts anxiously she almost feels bad. But she needs to hear it from him. She has too. "I've missed you these past two months. More than my own fucking brother..." he looks off and licks his lips. His composure breaks slightly. He looks at her for a long minutes before he speaks again. "You challenge me. You're beautiful, smart, funny, a fucking mess but- mmfph"

Carol launches herself at him. Her lips claiming his right there in front of his apartment building. Effectively cutting him off. He responds immediately. His hands tangling in her hair as he devours her mouth like a man starved. His fingers tangling in her wild curls are leverage for him as he drags her into his body. Her lips part at the sharp tug, a moan escaping, and he takes the opportunity and deepens the kiss.

After a few minutes Carol breaks the kiss panting. He doesn't release her. She's thankful for it since she isn't sure she'd be able to stand on her own. The way he's looking at her as her breathing hitching violently. Carol remembers they're out on the sidewalk and grins at him. Daryl looks up and around seeming to remember the same time as her. He doesn't let her go exactly but does shift his grip. He swings her up into his arms before striding towards his door.


	11. Epilogue

**Hope everyone liked this little story.**

Carol moans as the kiss picks up. Her arms are still wrapped around his neck and her body is sliding down his own. She can feel the press of his door against her back. To his credit Daryl doesn't fumble with his keys. She stumbles backwards as he swings the door open but he never releases his hold on her. His grip sure and firm on her waist. The door slams loudly behind him.

Carol breaks the kiss. Her eyes wide and looking up at him. She can honestly say she's never been kissed like _that_. It's a heady experience. If the way he's looking at her is anything to go by then it isn't going to be the only first either tonight. His chest is heaving. He's shedding his leather coat. Everything about his movements is making her body heat up. Everything so controlled and stoic. She wants to see his tightly wound control snap. Much like it did earlier when they'd been yelling at each other. He'd yelled sure and if it'd been anyone else she would have slapped them but he'd let her in.

Carol uses his shirt to propel herself towards him. The kiss isn't near as rough now. Slow and deep. He smirks against her mouth as the burn of his beard stings her sensitive skin. Her arms wrapping around his neck again, hands tangling in his hair, and heart racing. Before she can register what he's doing he literally sweeps her off her feet. He's striding down the hall and into his room. He throws her onto the bed and crawls over her.

He strips her of her clothing with an unpracticed ease, not even batting an eye as he strips her bra off. Carol has significantly more trouble with his clothes. Her hands are shaking and her breathing uneven. His mouth is scorching a path down her throat and across her clavicle. Arching her chest towards him with a whimper as his lips wrapping around her nipple. She gives up on his clothes and instead tangles her hand in his hair.

She can feel his hand tearing at his own clothes. Each time a new piece of his skin meets her she gasps. He's overwhelmingly warm. When he stands suddenly she collapses back against the bed. He's stripping his jeans off. Despite having seen him shirtless before she can't help but admire just how much he looks like a greek statue. He's all sharp angles and perfection. His eyes are on her and Carol lets her legs fall open for him and he groans.

Fucking Daryl is nothing, NOTHING, like anything Carol has experienced. She would go so far as to say transcendental. Sex with Todd was okay, tolerable at best. But with Daryl every touch, kiss, thrust is scorching. It's the way he knows just how to push her buttons. The way he knows just how soft or hard to touch her. Just how to pin her to the bed and take control. Surprisingly enough she isn't surprised though because from the moment she met Daryl he'd been pushing buttons even she herself doesn't know she has.

Carol holds on for dear life. Nails dragging down his back because she feels like she'll fall apart if she so much as breathes too deeply. He kisses her deeply, urgently, like he's drowning and this is the only way he can get air. Carol thinks she could kiss him for the rest of her life and still it would never be enough. He fucks her the same way. It's eye opening.

Later, when their limbs have turned to jelly and the room is quiet again, Daryl pulls Carol against him. Carol presses tiny kisses against his shoulder and throat until she feels him fall asleep. She herself lays there for a while longer just admiring him and the situation. How had she been so blind? She can see his point view so clearly. It's almost comical now. She does hope though that Lori hadn't made a scene after she left.

* * *

Carol wakes headache free and hangover free for the first time in his apartment. It's thanks to the smell of coffee and bacon. Cracking an eye open she takes a moment to look around his room. There wasn't time last night with the way he'd pounced on her but now she has time. There clothes are everywhere. In fact she's pretty sure that's her bra spinning on the ceiling fan. It makes her snort because she couldn't reach it if she stood on the footboard of his bed. No, she'll have to ask him for it.

The last thought startles her out of her thoughts when she feels his breathing disturb her hair. Her eyes shoot to the bedroom door and it's standing wide open. He's in bed with her. She's tucked into his body. The blanket it over his hips and hers but nothing more. His arm is around her and his hand cupping her breast but otherwise she's exposed. She stares wide eyed at the door hearing someone moving around.

"Daryl!" Carol hisses.

He drags her into his body. Carol bites her lip feeling that some part of his body are more awake than the rest. It's enough to have her thighs slick all over again. She elbows him though as the smell of food wafts in more. What type of criminal breaks in and cooks for themselves? He grunts at the impact of her elbow on his body. His grip tightens momentarily on her bare breast. His thumb and forefinger pinching her nipple sharply before pulling. Carol moans and presses back into him.

"Daryl." Carol whispers. She feels him sigh. "Someone's here!"

He rolls over quickly. Carol has enough time to roll onto her stomach. He's already dragging his jeans up his legs. He didn't bother with anything else. He's buckling them as he steps out of the room. She heard him talking but not what he's saying.

Carol looks around quickly for her clothes. She finds the shirt but its torn in half. She's holding the pieces of it and glaring when he comes back. He snorts at her. Carol looks up at him and he tosses a shirt into her face. It's a white shirt that is too large on her small frame.

Carol abandons the bed and stands much like he'd done. He's jerking a shirt on and she's all to aware that he has no boxers on underneath his jeans. He's swallows when he looks back over at her, eyes dark and heated. Carol looks to the mirror that hands above his dresser. Looking for what he sees. She's in nothing but his shirt with wild disheveled curls spilling around her head. Her lips are bruised and slightly swollen still, faint purple bruises blooming along her collarbones and dipping beneath the white t-shirt. His shirt hits just below her butt – leaving her thighs exposed to him. He's breathing deeper and she watches his fist tighten.

Daryl takes the few steps that separate them and then he's kissing her. Her head swims and she's sighing into it. His hand burying in her hair and the other gripping her butt cheek and dragging her into him. She honestly thinks he's getting ready to take her right there against the dresser.

Breaking the kiss, "Good morning."

Carol laughs. "Good morning." Her hand is on his waist keeping him there. "Who is here?"

"My brother." He sighs.

Carol watches his face and he doesn't seem that surprised.

"I thought you had work today." Her eyes shoot to the clock on his side table. It reads eleven in the morning. "Shit." She whispers.

Daryl follows her eyes. His own are that same dark mirth that she'd seen so many times before. He shrugs.

"He just left work?" Carol questions.

Daryl yawns but starts pulling on a shirt. Carols sad to see the wide expanse of his chest be covered. She knew though that if his brother seen his back he'd likely never hear the end of it or she wouldn't. She got a good look while he'd been pulling on his jeans and she'd done a number on him.

"I don't make a habit of just not showing up to work and then not calling him." Daryl says.

"He came to check on you?"

"Yes." He sounds amused.

"He walked in here didn't he." Carol sighs.

Daryl looks to her bra spinning still on the ceiling fan. "Yes." He grabs it for her and tosses it on the bed.

"well." Carol mutters. "At least I was hidden as the little spoon."

She catches his arm as he turns to go back out to his brother. "We should talk about what we're doing."

Daryl frowns at her. He stares at her hard for a minute and Carol is terrified he's going to tell her that he isn't interested. "I thought I made it clear last night exactly what I wanted."

Carol blushes. "I just mean, where do we go from here?"

Daryl eyes her but it's not the lecherous look she's received from so many other men. "Dinner?" Daryl says, "This Friday. A real date this time." He pauses for a second like he's contemplating saying something else. He studies her for a second before shrugging. "And you could stay the weekend, if you want."

"I would like that." Carol says, smiling.

Daryl blushes suddenly. "Just one more thing." He looks sheepish. "What's your last name?"

Carol bust out laughing because God she never did tell him her last name. He knew most of her family. All of which had different names than her since she had her dad's. He'd went to a wedding with her and put up with her horrible mood swings. They'd even had sex and she'd never given him her last name. It's enough to keep her laughing as they walk out to his brother who was waiting at the kitchen table. He eyes the pair of them for a brief second before winking at Daryl.

"Thorn."

He stops as he's pouring his coffee and looks at her. He has a piece of bacon dangling from his mouth. "That's fucking amazing." Carol's afraid to ask. "Because you've been a thorn in my side since I met you."

Merle howls.


End file.
